Marino Academy
by AusllyStoriesWeekly
Summary: Lester applied Ally for a new school, Marino Academy. Unfortunately, he accidentely pressed the "male" option, so now Ally is an Alex. What makes it even worse is that her.. I mean "his" new roomate is the one guy that she hates... Austin. **Rated M for Smut**
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N)_**

**_Yayy new story time! (I'm still going on with the "Cinderella" one, though) Okay, I'm just doing this for writing practice, and I'd appriciate it if you would review your thoughts? Since I'm really not sure if I will continue this one.. Okay here we go(: Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Dad, the uniform came! Come downstairs!" I shouted. I shut the front door and ran to the kitchen.

"I'm coming, Ally-cat," he said as he walked down the stairs.

I put the box on top of the counter and pulled out the scissors from the drawer. "Did you know that the uniform for Marino is supposed to have the cutest uniforms in Florida?" I babbled while I stabbed open the box.

"Yeah..." he replied walking up to me. "But I heard that the guys uniform is cooler." He chuckled awkwardly.

What was he talking about?

I tore the box open and pulled out the bag. Wait, it was supposed to be a black mini skirt, a white buttoned up shirt, and a yellow blazor with sleeves that cut off to your elbow! This...

"Why is this a boy's uniform?" I asked as I took it out of the bag. "I'm leaving tomorrow.. and I don't think they can correct the order by then."

He walked up to the fridge and opened it, hiding his face. "That's because your gonsmuth az abdhus.." he mumbled.

I put the uniform back in the box and walked up him. "Dad, what did you say?"

He shut the fridge slowly and turned to face me.

"You're going to Marino Academy as a boy."

I started to chuckle. "Haha, you're funny.. Just because they sent the wrong clothes, you're just gonna joke on me and blah blah," I said as I walked back to the counter.

My eyes went back to his face.

.. He had his serious face on.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO AS A BOY?! It's the beginning of December! I'll stand out!" I yelled as I threw the uniform into my closet.

"Well," he said reaching back into my closet. "I know how you _really _wanted to go there.. and when I applied for you online, I already paid for the application, but then I accidently pressed the "male" option.. and when I sent in a photo it was the Halloween photo where you were dressed up as me when I had brown hair. It also kind of helped that he were in a business outfit.."

I snatched the uniform out of his hands and laid it out on my bed.

It was a dark red blazor.. that went all the way down your arm, and light brown khakis with a dark brown belt.

"Dad, how much did you pay for this school?" I asked.

"About fifty thousand for the whole year." He frowned as he sat on my bed. "I'm really sorry, Ally-cat.. I know you were really looking forward to it.. But if I have to do it again it'll make me pay for _another _student registration."

I sighed as I sat down next to him. My eyes stayed on the clothes next to me. "I'll do it."

* * *

"Okay, now I want you to stay calm, and nobody will ever expect anything," he said as he parked in front of the school. "Is the wig on nice and tight?"

I fixed the hair out of my eyes. You know, this was believably soft.. Too bad it has like an old Bieber hair style.. "Yeah," I said. I fixed the black tie on my neck, and looked out the window.

There was a huge brown building made of brick, with a dome top. I'm guessing that was a high school.. That's a _huge _school.. about fifty feet on each side of it were apartment like buildings about four stories high.

"Dad! I have to live with a guy?!" I said in disbelief. "What the heck? Don't you think they'll rape me or something?"

He started laughing. "Ally, I did a full backround check with your roomate. I even talked to his parents.. He's totally safe, and he won't even know you're a guy."

Am I dreaming or something? Oh wait, my dad paid.. so I guess he's desperate.

_Ding dong dang dong, ding dong ding dong_

"Was that the bell? That would get on my nerves.." he muttered.

He unlocked the door and automatically opened the trunk.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya later, dad"

"Bye, kido." He started the car back up.

I opened the door and walked over the the trunk. My eyes daggered to the students walking around to see if anyone was looking..

Alright I'm safe..

I grabbed the luggage and set it on the ground, and pulled out my duffle bag and put it around my shoulder.

"Call me when your first day is over!" my dad said front the front seat.

I shut the trunk and grabbed the handle of the luggage. I took a deep breath.

_Austin's POV_

I sat down on the bench in front of the campus and took the laptop out of my bag.

"Yo, Austin!" Elliot called from behind me.

I looked over and saw the group of guys headed towards me.

"Hey, watsup?" I stood up and set my laptop on the bench.

"I heard there's a new kid coming today," Dallas said as they caught up to me.

"Yeah," Dez said before he stuck his straw back in his mouth.

"Really?" I asked. "I didn't even know there was a new kid coming.. Is it a girl?" I asked, hoping someone would say yes.

"Nah," Elliot answered.

My face turned dissapointed.

"What's with the face?" Dez chuckled. "You mad cause you're the only single guy?" he joked, punching my arm lightly.

Dallas and Elliot started joining in laughing..

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Wait.. Dez, you're single too!"

"Yeah, but you're hot.. You have no excuse." He started sipping on his juice box again.

I looked at him weird. "All the girls here aren't good enough," I said.

"Hey," Dallas and Elliot said defensively.

"No, not them," I chuckled. " Brooke is really cool, and.. uhm.." I looked over at Elliot." Who's the European model girl's name again?"

"Uhm.. I'm not sure.." Elliot said, rubbing the back of his neck."

"What the heck, bro?" Dallas said.

"Well, we haven't really talked in a week since she's in New York right now." He casually looked away, trying to avoid the question I'm about to ask.

"And how long have you been dating?" I asked.

Elliot put his hands down in frustration. "A week, okay? We'll probably break up, but at least I can get a girl." He smirked.

"Hey, shut up dude." My face was getting red.. so I gues I was getting mad.

"Calm down," Dez whispered.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I turned around to walk away, but was instead found my face on top of someone.

"Ow," I heard a girly voice say.

I quickly got up on my feet and saw a scrawny guy on the ground.

_Ally's POV_

I turned around and sat up to see my luggage and bag on the ground, letting all my "new" (more of my older cousin's hand me down) clothes everywhere.

"Watch where you're going," a voice said.

I looked up to see a blonde guy surrounded by three other guys behind them.

"What are you-" crap, I sound to girly. I coughed a few times. "You're the one that bumped into me," I said a litte deeper.

"Dumbass," he scoffed. "You were in the way of where I was going."

One of the guys behind him shook his head and walked towards me and knelt down.

"Are you okay?" He smiled and lended me on of his hands.

Damn.. he's gorgeous. Me cheeks went red.

I quickly turned my head away to hide my face.

"Uhm, yeah," I answered. "Thanks," I said as I grabbed his hand.

He helped me up, and I turned my head back to his, hoping he wouldn't notice my face.

"Hey.." his head tilted to the right.

Oh my gosh, he knows!

"Is your face okay? Did that moron knock you down that hard? 'Cause your face it red," he said while scratching the back of his head.

My eyes widened.

"Hey," the blonde guy said in the back. "I'm not a moron. Let that clumsy guy pick up his crap. It's not my fault he landed on his ass," he said while walking back to the bench.

My face turned even more red, but this time out of anger. "It's not my fault you weren't watching where you were going. But whatever, you're a blondie," I said in my manly voice.

He froze.

Oh no, what did I do.

He started walked again, but back to the bench, and started putting his stuff back in his bag and started mumbling.

The guy that helped me up and his two friends started laughing.

"Good one, new kid. I'm Elliot, and these are Dez and Dallas," he said while pointing to them. "That "blondie" is Austin, but don't worry, I just pissed him off a little before he ran into you."

They all looked really good in the uniform... I wonder if I looked awkward? I pulled up my sleeves up to my elbow and wiped the thin layer of sweat off my forhead.

"Hey shortie, you're already tired of walking from the parking lot? Wimp," Austin mocked. He pulled his bag up around his arm. He smirked, "Good luck, toothpick arms." He started laughing, and walked off.

I looked down at my arms. Crap, they are pretty thing.. I pulled my sleeves back down as I watched him walk away.

"Do you need help with that, cutie?" a voice said behind me.

"No I wanna help the new guy!" another one said.

"I called dibs!"

I turnned around and saw a group of about fifteen girls squealing.

"Looks like you're nice with the ladies," Dez said.

"Hey, I'm Cassidy," a blonde girl said while walking towards me. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked down a little. "I got a thing for short guys," she chuckled.

The girls behind her started shouting random things like "Hey no fair!" or, "I like him more!"

Are girls always like this? Does this stuff always happen, or only at schools like this? I guess I wouldn't know since I've been home schooled my whole life.. Anyways, this is extremely uncomftorable.. Well I guess I have to get used to i. BUT THE GIRLS' UNIFORM IS SO CUTE! I wanna wear that..

"What's wrong, you're frowning!" a girl said from the crowd.

"Oh, nothing.." I put my best fake smile on.

"Alright, girls," Elliot said. "I'm sure.. uhm, hey, what's your name again?"

"All-" Crap, Ally's too girly. "Alex." I looked down.

"Right," Elliot said. "I'm sure Alex needs to go find his dorm. So go on ladies, curfew's in about ten minutes.

As the girls walked off, I quickly picked up my stuff with the help of Elliot and his friends.

"Thanks for helping, guys. Bros.. dudes.. Dude bros.." I stood up and grabbed my bag.

I headed toward the building on the west side.

I heard chuckling behind me. I squinted my eyes to see girl's entering that building. Why was someone laugh- Oh yeahh.. WRONG BUILDING. THANKS DAD.

"Wrong building, dude."

I turned around and started laughing awkwardly. "Just kidding! Haha, duhh." God, I'm an idiot.

_No one's POV_

Dallas and Elliot watched her walk off and into the boy's dorm.

"So what do you think of him?" Dez asked the two while throwing away his drink.

"A little awkward, but he's pretty chill. I guess it's cause he's knew, but he better not flirt with Brooke.." Dallas answered. "What about you Elliot?"

Elliot looked down at his hand, his face puzzled.

"What's up with your face?" Dez chuckled.

_"His hands were really soft.." _he thought to himself.

_Ally's POV_

I opened the door to the building and saw a big empty room with a front desk. The walls were yellow with portraits of principles and teachers. I walked toward the front desk and rang the bell. Someone behind in behind the desk came from a door and sat down.

"Hi," she said. "Are you new?"

"Yeah," I looked and saw that she was wearing a school uniform. "Are you a student?"

She started laughing. "Yeah, I'm not allowed to go anywhere but behind this desk when I'm in the boys' building. I'm  
Brooke," she smiled. "Can I sign you in?"

"I smiled," Yeah. My last names Dawson."

She turned towards the computer and typed in my name. "You're name's Al? Sorry it only says Dawson, Al."

"It's Alex," I chuckled.

She cliked on the mouse. "Oh, well your room's on the third floor, 704." She opened the drawer underneath the desk and handed me a key attached to a spiral wristband.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed it.

"No problem," she smiled. "By the way, you have Monica as your roomate."

Monica? "But, I'm a guy," I started chuckling awkwardly. "You know, my uniform, and.. my hair!" I swished it to the side like how boys do.

She looked at me weirdly. "I know, he's definately a dude. But if you want me to sneak up to your room tonight just let me know." She winked and handed my a sticky note with her number on it.

"Okay bye!" I ran down the hall and ran into the elevator.

This school is really weird..

_Hey mom, in heaven? Ever since you left, weird things have been happening.. I wish you didn't have to leave.. I miss you so much. I wish you didn't have to go, and because this whole "pretending to be a dude" thing wouldn't have happened. _

I wiped a tear from my cheek and walked out the elevator. I turned left and walked down the hall, hearing different things from the insides of people's rooms.

"Dick, you made me die!" "Yeah bitch, you like that?" "Dude, we need more beer"

_Mom I don't wanna live here! Guys are strange.._

I stopped in front my rom 704. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. I stepped inside and lugged my stuff. I turned my back to shut the door.

"Hey I'm Alex, I'm your new roomate. I turned around and saw a guy taking his shirt off. "OH SORR-" Crap I'm a guy.. "I mean.. Sup bro."

"Sup, I'm Austi-" I turned back around and saw his face.

"What the fuck?" we said in unison.

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

_**Yes some parts are corny, but I hope you guys liked it! Review time:) Any thoughts on your minds:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**_Wow guys! Thanks so much for the reivews! I thought I had zero because my iPod usually gives me notifications from my email, but I got none! So when I went on my laptop, there was way more than expected. So it inspired me to keep going on with the story! Hopefully.. But please keep it up with the reviews! So now I'm going to try to post two chapters today(: And yeah, it also reminded me of She's the Man (awesome movie), and the first episode of Suite Life of Deck (miss that show!). But it'll be different.. Trust me! Okay.. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

Oh great. This is just fantastic.

I walked over to the empty side of the bed. "Wait, I thought your name was Austin?" I asked while setting my bag on the bed.

"What do you mean? It is," he said.

"But, a girl downstairs said it was Monica," I said while opening the luggage.

His face turned red. "No, dumbass. It's Austin. So gets your facts straight." He got up and walked over to the closet next to his bed and grabbed his wallet. "I'm leaving. Don't wait up," he said before he shut the door. I looked around the room. There was no bathroom. All there was, was two bed seperated by a wide closet, and a desk on both sides. No bathroom. Whatsoever..

My head poked out of the room and looked both ways to see if anyone was there. It was empty.

"Alex?" a voice called from the hallway.

I turned my head the other way to see Elliot right next to me.

"Hey, dude bro," I said lowering my voice a little.

He started laughing. "I heard your sharing a room with Austin?" I shut the door to my room and we started walking down the hall.

"Yeah, it's the worst," I muttered under my breath.

He smiled. "Austin does have a bad temper, but he's not a bad guy," he said while we walked down the spiral staircase. "Have you been around the place yet?"

I looked around once we got off the stairs to the second floor. "Not yet."

He raised his hand and pointed to the left. "This is the cafeteria. It opens from 6am to 8:30pm. Down there," he said while pointing straight forward, "are bathrooms. They're on every floor except the first, and have shared showers. It closes at midnight, so there's always time to "bathe" or whatever." He shrugged.

"SHARED?" My mouth fell open, and my eyes widened. How am I going to shower? I'll get caught! There goes my dad's 50 grand.. I'll get expelled! This won't look good on a college application!

"What, Brooke didn't tell you about it?"

I shook my head. "Speaking of Brooke, she's really pretty." Like her outfit..

"You got a crush on someone, already?" he chuckled. "But she's already taken by Dallas, so I won't menti-"

I tripped over my on feet. "Wah!" I yelled.

"I got you!" he said as he grabbed my arm. His arm was pretty toned.. And muscular.

My face turned a light tone of red. "S-sorry.." I muttered as I caught my balance.

"The flooring here's uneven, so you might want to watch out for that," he chuckled. "So, that's all there is to the dorms."

"Okay," I said while trying to hide my face.

"If you get bullied by Austin, come and find me," he smiled. "I'm in room 690, come and visit some time," he said while walking to other way.

Elliot is really good looking.. Which is very different from Austin.

_Room 704_

We sat in our beds, awkwardness filling the air. I looked over to see him reading a book. My face clenched.

"I can't stand this atmoshpere anymore!" I yelled as I stood up. "There's no tv, no radio, and it' too early to sleep!" My gosh, I think I'm going crazy.. "Stop reading already! Say _something_!"

His eyes stayed on his book. "Why don't you go to Elliot's room? He always has Dallas over. They're always fooling around." His face was bored.

"It's too far!" I whined. My face turned curious. "Ah, I have a question!" I said as I raised my hand. "What are your hobbies?"

"None," he said plainly as he flipped a page.

"Gosh, you're so boring. This is no fun!" I frowned. "Can't you talk and answer me normally?"

He looked up. "You're really irritating. Go to sleep!" He had a pokerface. "I don't have anything to say to you."

I pulled down the comforter on my bed. "Fine, fine. I know, I'm going to sleep.." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't wet the bed," he chuckled from behind his book.

"Who's gonna wet the bed?! You pighead." I flopped onto the bed and faced the wall. "Hmph." I can't believe I thought this guy was cute when I first saw him this morning.. Looks can be deceiving. _Help mom! If I had known I would've bunked with Elliot.._

2:30 am

I sat up, half awake. _Toilet, toilet.._

_Austin's POV_

_Beep beep beep_

My arm automatically reached over to the desk and shut the alarm off. I rubbed my eyes.

_"Why are my legs so heavy?" _

I heard someone yawn under me. My eyes widened.

I sat up quickly and saw Alex sleeping at my legs.

"WAH!" My arms started flying around. "Hey, what are you doing?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Wake up! This is gross!"

His head turned slightly. "Okay," he said in a quiet voice.

His face looked really soft and delicate.. Is he still sleeping?

"Hey!" I grabbed his arm..

Wait.. what?

His eyes opened.

"What the heck!?" He sat up quickly and looked at me in shock. I smirked. "..."

_WHACK_

_Ally's POV_

"So you woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, but went back to the wrong bed?" Elliot asked as I sat down next to him in homeroom. "He's not wrong, but you still slapped him in the face," he chuckled. "Of course he's angry."

I looked behind me to find Austin looking out the window, his elbow on the desk and hand in cheek. "I already apologized to him," I said.

Austin got up from his desk and walked up to Elliot and me. He turned to Elliot and grabbed his arm and squeezed it a little, and walked back to his desk.

"What's that guy doing?" Dallas whispered as he turned around to face us.

I turned around to see Austin, his face confused. "Why are you still mad?" I asked.

"I'm not angry," he muffled from behind his hand.

"But you're acting weird," I said. My face turned puzzled. "You're not sick, right? You're face is really red.."

His face turned shocked, and he looke right at me and slammed his hands on his desk. "Ah! My face is not red!" He crossed his arms and put his head on the desk. "Moron.." he muttered.

I turned back around. "You're still angry," I said quietly.

"I'm not angry!" he yelled as he got up front his desk. "I'm going to the bathroom," he mumbled to the teacher as he left the room. _"What's wrong with me?" he thought to himself._

Anyways, it's lucky I haven't been caught yet.. I have to be more careful, especially with my wig.

* * *

After class, everyone walked out of class. I really feel like taking a bath.. I feel so dirty. Oh, wait! I turned the other way while everyone headed to the cafeteria.

"Alex?" Dallas called out. "The cafeteria's this way."

I turned around. "I know," I answered. "I'll be right back." I headed back to the dorms and ran to the third floor into the bathrooms.

As I expected, there's no one here!

I took my clothes and wig off and unwrapped the bandages from my breasts. If you think taking off your _bra _feels good, trust me. This is like getting a million dollars.

I sat down in the empty bath. "Ah," I sighed in relaxation. "This is really comftorable," I said to myself. Everyone's really hungry after class, so no one would want a shower now.. This was a great idea!

But for the next three years..**(*)** Can I keep hiding the fact that I'm a girl?

I looked up at the ceiling to think..

After a few minutes I stood up and grabbed the towel behind me..

I heard whistling from outside the door. My face froze. I ducked back in the bath and faced the other way.. not knowing what the _heck _to do.

"Great.. Someone's here already?" a voice from the other side of the room echoed. "And I wanted to be alone in the bath.."

This voice.. it's..

I turned my head slightly to see, of course.. Austin in nothing but a towel that went up to his knees.

Crap.

"Damn," he muttered to himself, not seeing my face. "This isn't any fun.."

I clamped my arms over my breasts and looked down to find an old, hard soap bar on the side of the bath.

What am I going to do?! God... I'm going to get expelled..

Without thinking, I grabbed the bar of soap and threw it as hard as I could.

It knocked Austin right in the face.

_Thud._

I cringed my face, and turned around to see him laying on the floor. Luckily his towel didn't fall off. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me and grabbed my clothes.

_"I hope he isn't dead," _I thought as I left the room.. I better get dressed while he's down.

* * *

**_(A/N)_**

**_Sorry it was short! But I'll be posting another chapter later today. So now it's time for your thoughts to be reviews! Thanks(:_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N)**_

_**Guyss! I love you for your nice and hilarious reviews! Like I'm duch a dork because I'm in my room laughing at a silent computer screen! And for you guys thinking it's from She's the Man (it's a movie).. I LOVE that movie, but I actually got it from a book I read a LOOONG time ago. I seriously would tell you, but I forgot the title! Okay, I've decided that I'm going to keep going with the story.. for now(: Keep up the good work! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_No one's POV_

Ally sat on her bed quietly fixing her wig carefully and watched as Austin pouted on his bed, his legs criss-cross with his hand holding his face. She could actually see the bruise on his forhead throbbing, just like the vein on the other side of his head. She felt bad because his cheek was still a light shade of pink from when she smacked him this morning.

_"Have I always been this violent?" _She thought as she scribbled down something in her journal.

A few minutes later, for what really seemed like hours to Ally, she closed her book and looked over at Austin, who was in the same exact position.

_"I can't talk to him now.. Someone please help me get rid of the murderous look on his face.." _

"Damn.. who was the idiot who threw that bar of soap at me?" he finally spoke and sat his back against the wall. He sighed. "It caused me to black out for an hour.." he mumbled.

_"Oh my gosh I didn't mean to hit him that hard!" _She took a deep breath to calm herself.

He banged his head against the wall in frustration. "I can still see that image of him.. I'll kill him when I see him," he threatened. "I remember he was a skinny little weakling. Kinda of like my idiotic roomate.."

Ally started to feel some sweat trickle down her face when Austin said that. "But, this guy had really long hair with blonde highlights I think," he continued.

In panick, Ally got up from her bed and headed towards the door. "Hey Austin!" her voice cracked from the pressure. "I'm going to the store to buy some juice, do you want something?" She asked in her manly voice, fiddling around her pocket to find her student ID.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Can you get me this months sports magazine?" he asked, getting his wallet from his pocket. He began to pull out some money, but heard the door slam shut. "You forgot my money!" he yelled through the door. He shrugged it off and decided to start his homework.

_Ally's POV_

_At the store_

That was dangerous..

"Good afternoon," the clerk behind the register greeted. "You're a handsome, young man," she smiled.

"Hi," I smiled. Gosh! I really don't like thinking those things.. Does that mean I'm an unattractive woman?!

I went to the magazine aisle. I took another deep breath.

_"I'd better be more careful next time I take a shower.."_ I grabbed the sports magazine and headed the the cashier.

"Marino Academy.. Shane Freeman as the first runner up in last year's basketball championship?" I read to myself as I walked down the sidewalk. _"Oh, Elliot's in the basketball team too? He's so hansome.." _I reached the front doors on the boys' dorm and dug around my pocket for my key.

"Uhm," a voice said from a distance. "Excuse me, are you from this dorm?" I looked up and saw a girl with long, blonde hair walking towards me wearing regular clothes. I guess she doesn't go to this school..

I took my key out and held it in my hands. "Eh, yes," I answered.

"Do you know Austin Moon?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her confused. "Oh, yeah. He's my roomate." _Unfortunately.. Wait, what's going on?_

She unzipped her jacket and pulled out a letter. "Ah, that's great." She smiled and handed me the letter. "Erm, can you please pass the to him for me?"

I took the letter in my hands. "Should I call him for you?" I asked as I started to open the door.

"No!" she shouted quietly. "I mean, no thank you," she smiled. She started to walk away. "Thanks a lot!" she shouted from the front gates.

As I went in the elevator, I started to think.. _"I didn't expect Austin to to popular with girls from other schools.. She was pretty cute, too."_

"I'm back," I greeted as I walked through the door. I tossed him the magazine on his bed.

"Oh, thanks." He picked up the magazine and started reading it.

"There was this girl outside the dorm. She wanted me to pass this to you," I said as I handed him the letter. He took it out of the envelope and started reading it. "She was really cute, too." I smiled. "It's funny how you have a secret admirer-"

"SHUT UP!" He interrupted. My face went blank.

I stared at his face.. he looked pissed off. "..."

"What?" He asked rudely.

I started heading to my bed. "What id with you, always shouting." I stopped in my tracks. "It's not a big deal, so there's no worth shouting about.." He's such a weirdo.. What's up with this guy.

I turned around to see him facing the wall reading his magazine.

_In P.E_

"Time for a fifteen minute break!" The coach shouted before he blew his whistle.

I wiped the sweat from my face. It's hot..

"Alex Dawson?" A girl shouted behind me. "Please use this towel!" She handed me a towel from her hands.

I wiped my face. "Thank you," I said when I finished. Who is this girl?

"I'm Kira, by the way," she said smiling. I guess you're the new student!" She started blushing. She's an energetic person..

Austin threw the basketball and made another basket. The girls in the bleachers started cheering for him like maniacs.

"Go Austin!" One of them said. "You're so hot!" "Ahhh!"

He ignored them and went intothe locker room.

"All those girls are "Austin fans"?" I asked Kira as she took my towel. "But Austin doesn't seem to care about them.." I frowned.

She stepped towards me. "Well, I'm definately a Dawson fan," She smiled.

I took a step back. I laughed awkwardly, "Okayy, I'm going to go change now." I spun around on my heels and ran into the locker room.

As I walked down the hall leading to the locker room I started thinking.. Austin isn't interested in girls? My eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked as my face was slammed against the floor. So yeah, I tripped.

"Ow," I whispered. I looked down at my feet and saw that top of my shoe split open so you could see my toes. "Great.. These are my only gym shoes," I muttered to myself.

Austin started chuckling. "Then just go get a new pair."

I slowly stood up. "Can you go with me?" I asked shyly.

"What? No way.. to much work," he said as he started walking away. "Go on your own."

I quickly grabbed his arm. "But I'm new here! I could barely find the store yesterday," I pouted.

"Then use a map," he said simply. "You wanted to fall. It's none of my business."

My face scrunched up.. Gosh he's pissing me off.

I sat on the steps of a park from across the school. I looked down at the map Elliot drew for me. He drew a box with the word "school" on it, and an arrow pointing to another box with the word "store" on it. I've been going around circles for ages! _Austin's so cold.. And a meanie._ I thought as I sat on an empty bench after walking for twenty minutes. I was starting to get tired.

Thinking back, I don't have anyone to call as my freind.. "Stupid dad," I said quietly to myself as I watched the sun go down. "Can't you worry about your daughter at all?" Even if I get into some kind of trouble, no one would help me. I closed my eyes. "I've had enough. Why do I have to go through all this?"

I heard birds chirping around me. "Hey," a voice said from behind. My eyes opened. I turned around and saw someone walking towards me. "What are you doing?"

"Austin?" I quickly stood up and tackled him. "Austin you came!"

_Austin's POV_

I tried pulling him off me. "Hey, get off of me ya freak!" I punched him in the gut. I looked and saw he didn't get his shoes yet. "You didn't buy your shoes?" He started rubbing his stomach and nodded. "I'll go with you," I sighed. "But it's only because I need a shirt, and it's on the the way.

We started walking, and he started giggling. "What are you laughing about.." I asked so he could hear that I really didn't care.

_At the store_

"Yayy!" he screamed. He started to cough a little. "I mean, cool.. yeah, shoes.." He scratched the back of his head. He's such a weirdo..

As we started walking out of the store, I suddenly stopped, causing this idiot to smash behind me.

"Hey," he started. "Don't just stop so suddenly," He started to complain. My eyes stayed focus on that one thing. Cassidy, walking with another guy. She looked happy.

Alex nudged me out of the way and saw who I was looking at. "Hey," she pointed at her. "That's the girl.. who wrote you the lette-"

"I'm hungry." I sighed and turned the other way. "Let's head back."

Alex kept his eyes on her. "Okay.." he said, curiousity on his face.

_Ally's POV_

I walked out of the cafeteria holding my stomach. Geez.. I'm bloated from that Italian food. For a school, I would've thought they would have eyeball soup or something.. My eye got caught on Austin on his phone. I slowly walked up to him.

"Er.. please tell her that I called," he said nicely. Wow.. nicely.. that's a first. He hung up.

I smirked. "So.. you're calling a girl aren't you?" I asked excitedly as I threw a hand up for a high five. I opened my eyes and saw his face turn into something that looked like a demon.. Jeez he looked pissed. He started to walk back to our room. "I was joking!" I said as I followed behind him. "Don't get angry.. Let's just try to get along, I'm sorry!" I whined. Why do I have to apologize?

He stopped walking and turned around, grabbing the collor of my shirt and lifting me high off my feet. "Can't you just be quiet?" He asked angrily.

I pushed him off and landed unevenly. "Fine."

I closed the door to our room. _"He's such a mean guy," _I thought as I looked around to find the room empty. _"I wonder where he went?" _My eyes landed on the trashcan with the letter from that girl on top. I walked toward it and picked it up. _"Should I read it?" _I sighed, and threw it back in the trash. _"I'd probably get caught... Oh yeah.. When he saw that girl, he acted kind of strange.." _I thought as I laid in bed.

"Hey, Alex," Elliot called as I entered the classroom. "Have you seen Austin?"

I sat down at my desk. "No, why?" I asked.

"We haven't seen him since he left our room last night," Dez said as he sat down in front of me.

"Yeah," Dallas said. He left at like six in the morning.

Elliot nodded. "I saw him leave the school when I went to take a shower."

I looked at the door, and got up and left before the teacher came.

_"Did I really piss him off that bad?" _I thought as I left the school. I saw him sitting at the bench in the park. "Hey, Aus-" I shut my mouth as I saw him get up and walk over to the blonde girl that wrote him the letter.

"Hey," he said as he reached her. "How are you?"

I knew they were going out! I smiled to myself. I love knowing I'm right.. But who would go out with, excuse my language, that _douchebag._

Her face turned concerned. "Austin, you've read the letter right?" She asked while gripping her purse.

Austin's face turned serious and he looked down to the floor. "I want to talk to you in person."

"It's useless," she looked sad. "I already.."

"'Even if we're in different schools, your heard wouldn't change.' That's what you said, right?" He asked as he looked her in the eye.

All of a sudden, a guy **(just think of him as Jake T. Austin) **walks up to them with an evil smirk on his face. "Austin, you dumbass. You're just an uglyass moron, that can't already see she has someone else. So get lost." He grabbed the blonde girl by her arm and dragged her away.

All of a sudden, Austin ran up to him and scissor kick him in the head. Wait, what?!

"Austin! What the hell?!" I yelled as I ran up to them. Crap, why did I do that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N)**_

_**WOOT WOOT! THREE chapters in ONE day? Well technically it's three minutes past midnight.. (I have New York timing for those who live in the eastern side). But whatever. I'm honestly doing this right now because your reviews are helping me boost my confidence. Keep it up guys! Love you strangers! And sorry for adding Cassidy twice (in chapter one and the last chapter). Hopefully none of you noticed.. But let's pretend the first Cassidy was just another blonde chick! Yayy... Okay oh and sorry, last chapter was kind of a filler, but it helps with this chapter! Geez, I'm rambling, but anywhooooo... Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I quietly walked into our dorm room, hanging my head down like I was in trouble. Austin has been following quietly behind me all the way from the park.. and I'm getting pretty nervous. I sat down quietly, letting only the squeaks from the bed break the awkward tension.

The door slammed and my head quickly rose to see Austin staring daggers at me. In other words.. OH MY GOSH I'M SCARED DAD PLEASE HELP ME I'M FREAKING OUT. I backed up until my back touched the wall, my eyes never leaving his scary looking face. I hope he could see the guilt mixed in with fear on my face..

"Why the hell did you follow me?" He said quietly, finally breaking the silence. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" My face cringed when he cussed. I mean I usually say the occassional "damn", but that's nothing to what's coming out of his mouth. And honestly, I didn't like it. "You know, I don't even fucking know you, but you have the nerve to follow my like some stalker?"

He took two steps closer to me from the door. "Wait, stop," I said holding my hands up. I got off the bed and stood up. I could see his face more clearly now, and it was redder than a tomatoe. But mine was getting at that shade, too. "I'm your roommate," I yelled back. "And I was worried about you, so doing the _friendly _thing to do was to see if you're okay!" I pushed him backwards. "And watch your language before I give you _another _soap bar to the face!" I screamed at the top of my lungs (in my man voice, of course).

His face froze in shock, as he stood perfectly still. The silence came back.

"Wait," he finally said. "First of all, we're _not _friends. So cut that "friendly" bullshit." He walked over to his bed and grabbed his pillow. "And second of all, I can say whatever the fuck I want!" He stomped over to the door and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

I let out a long breath, thanking God he didn't recognize the "bar of soap" thing that slipped out of my mouth.

_Austin's POV_

I pressed the buttons on the controller really hard as I thought about what Alex yelled.

"Dude, pressing the buttons harder won't make the alien things die faster," Elliot mocked as he handed me a soda. "Now why did you leave your room?"

I rolled my eyes and paused the game. "Alex," I mumbled as I took a sip from the drink.

He started laughing. "Dude, he's your roommate, and I'm sure that it was more of something _you_ did than him. He's a nice dude." He took a sip from his can and pulled out his phone.

"Whatever, you're never on my side." I put the drink down and laid down on the floor with my pillow supporting my head.

"Dude, c'mon," he started as he sat down next to me. "You know I don't take sides. Wait, why didn't you go bunk with Dez and Dallas?" He started texting again.

I sat up and faced him. "They're room's so crowded, and since you bought the fancy one person dorm, you wouldn't mind." I quickly leaned over, snatched his phone, and started going through his texts.

He reached back over and took it from me. "Not cool, bro," he smirked.

"It looks like you're trying to break up with a model," I laughed. "Why would you do that?"

He tossed his phone on his bed. "Well, every time I call her, all she says is "Elliot my boyfriend, Elliot my boyfriend" or something, so yeah it's pretty pointless," he shrugged. "Oh, and next time you and Alex disagree on something, just think first. He's probably trying to help you." He got up and shut off the lights. "Thank God tomorrow's Friday," he mumbled as he flopped on the bed.

_Ally's POV_

I sat in my seat staring at the test, trying to resist the urge to look at Austin behind me. I looked at the clock above the chalkboard and counted down the seconds until the bell rang. I looked down at the test again, thinking if I should review my answers for the fifth time. Honestly, a test on chemistry is one of favorite subjects.

_ding dong dang dong, din-_

Yeah yeah you know the stupid bell already. Everyone got up and handed in their tests.

"Mr. Moon," Mr. Lawrence called. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

Austin turned around and headed back inside the classroom. I tripped and let the papers out of my bag fall.

"Hey, need help with that?" Dallas and the guys offered.

I smiled. "Thanks guys, I got it. Don't want to make you wait in the lunch line longer," I said as I picked up some of the papers.

"Alright, see ya later," they said as they walked off. Well... I was kind of hoping they would help me anyways...

"You've been slacking off today, Austin," I overheard Mr. Lawrence say inside the classroom. "Is something bothering you? I've already seen your test, and I can already tell it's an F.. You're father and mother already warned you last year. You can't afford more bad grades or you'll go to military school."

I picked up the rest of my papers and headed back to the cafeteria. I bet he's still distracted about what happened at the park yesterday.. But really? Military school? I wonder why.. I turned back around and headed for downstairs, then off to Northview High.

_Austin's POV_

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and sat up. I got off the bed and looked over to see that Alex already left to do whatever the hell he wanted to do on a Saturday I guess.

_knock knock_

I looked over at the alarm clock next to my bed. Who would visit me at eleven in the morning? Or at all I guess.. I walked over and opened the door.

"Hey, Austin," Cassidy whispered. My face froze in shock. Crap, I'm wearing sweat pants and a white shirt and my hairs all messed up.

I rubbed the crust out of my eye. "Cassidy? What are you doin-"

She covered my mouth and pushed me back into the room. "Shhh!" she whispered before she shut the door. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, I just don't want to be caught sneaking into a boys' dorm.."

I backed away. "Why are you here?" I could hear the anger grow in my voice. "How are you-" I took a deep breath. "Just, what are you doing here, Cassidy?"

She looked at the groud, took a deep breath, and up at me. "I came here to apologize. I know we were really good friends in middle school, and with Jake _(her boyfriend from last chapter) _too! I only chose to go to his school because I wanted to go to a public school. I'm sorry, it's not because I liked him better than you," she frowned.

I let out another sigh. "Cassidy, I wasn't worried about all that. Well, I admit I was kind of jealous, but I understand that you didn't want to go to an academy," I chuckled. You, Jake and I were really good friends. I just didn't want me to be the only one by myself." She head dropped. "But it's okay, I have new friends. And you'll always be one of mine." She looked up and smiled.

_Hour later_

We sat on the bed together and talked about what's happened since freshman year.

She laughed. "You know, I didn't have to guts to come here until that short guy went over to Northview." Wait.. Short guy? "He's the one that gave you the letter from me. I refused to come, but you practically got down on his hands and knees and begged me to go, and helped me sneak in here by flirting with the girl that runs the front desk," she chuckled.

"Alex?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded. "Yeah, you have a really good friend."

I looked down and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

I walked over to the park and found Alex sitting on the hill alone, talking to someone on the phone. After he hung up, I walked over to him.

"You lost again?" I laughed as I sat down next to him.

His head quickly turned to me. "No!" he coughed. "I mean, of course not. I'm good." He looked down.

I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by. "I really liked Cassidy, back in middle school. I thought Jake and her would always be by my side.. But really, I thought they _had _to. Of course it didn't help that I had a crush on her," I chuckled. "Here," I handed him a juice box. Was that awkward? "Drink it!" I said, trying to fill in the awkward silence.

He looked down at it and smiled, blushing lightly. "Thank you."

My eyes widened and could feel my cheeks getting hot.. Wait, What?!

"Anyways," I said quickly. "Dez orderd pizza and we're meeting up at his room," I said while getting up, trying to hide the red in my cheeks. Whyyy is hot?

"Okay," he smiled cheerfully.

_Ally's POV_

I shut the door behind me and walked further into the room, holding my used pad in my hand.

_My period came early.. _I covered it in a think layer of toilet paper back in the restroom, and luckily nobody was there. If I threw it away.. someone would've saw it. _Where do I put it?! _I walked to the foot of my bed and lifted the matress. _I'll just put it under here for now and throw it out later.. _Oh God, what if it smells..

_Creeeak_

"Hey, you looking for something?" Austin said as he shut the door.

I turned around quickly and dropped the mattress. "What? Oh, Nothing.." I said casually.

He walked towards me as I sat there in shock. "You dropped something," he said as he bent down and picked up my pad.

My eyes widened and my face turned crimson. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I quickly grabbed it and punched him in the face, making him fall backwards. I turned around and grabbed the pad, and faced the other way. Uh crap, here comes the cramps. (I have really bad cramps during this time of the month)

_Austin's POV_

I sat up and rubbed my cheek. "What the hell was that for?!" I asked in disbelief. I saw his face scrunch up as he hugged his stomach.

"Ow," he muttered. "It hurts.."

I quickly stood up to my feet. "Hey," I slowly made my way up to him. "Are you okay?" I knelt down beside him. "You don't look to well.."

He turned around and smacked me in the face. "GET LOST! Mind your own business!" He yelled. Did that really just happen?

_Ally's POV_

Crap crap crap. Why did that just come out of my mouth?

He stood up quietly. I could see a vein throb on his forhead. "I was just trying to be nice to you," he said. "What's with the attitude?"

"Huh?"

"You did me a favor the other day, so I thought I misjudged you when I first met you." He turned away and headed for the door. "But it seems like we just can't get along," he continued in a stern voice. He opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Wait, Austin!" I got up, but fell back down and grabbed my stomach. "Ouch.." I looked up at the ceiling. _Damn you, mother nature!_

* * *

I woke up in bed after a long night of cramps, and looked over at the clock. 9:30?

"Austin why didn't you wa-" I looked over and saw that he'd already left.

I rushed and put my uniform on and ran to class, which was free period for me by now.

Dallas looked at me at his desk with a scared face behind his binder. "Uhmm, he just left the classroom," he answered quietly. "Hey Alex, are you in a bad mood or something?"

"What?" I noticed that my face was scrunched up so that I looked pissed off. I fought off the cramps with a fake smile. "No, I just felt a little sick since this morning," I said while scratching the back of my head gently (so my wig wouldn't move).

He chuckled slightly. "Oh, that's it.. You looked really pissed off when you walked in, it kinda scared me," he mumbled. I turned around and left the classroom. "Are you headed the the nurse?" he asked.

I poked my head back into the classroom. "Yeah, see you later!"

I walked down the hall._ This isn't good.. _I clenched my stomach as I continued walking. My cramps are getting worse.. _If I go to the nurse, how will I be able to ask for some Midol(*)? That'd totally be obvious.. _

As I continued to walk down the hall, I saw Austin talking with some guys a few feet away. I guess I'd better apologize for punching him..

_Austin's POV_

"Hey, what's with that guy?" one of my friends asked. I turned my head and saw Alex walk up to me. His face looked really upset..

**_(a/n).. She's only feeling sick.._**

"What are you so upset about?" I asked when he caught up to me.

"No.. I'm not unhappy," he started.

_Ally's POV_

I kept my hands on my stomach. Oh, no.. I can't keep a normal expression anymore.. It's starting to hurt too much..

"I.." I cringed. ".. just wanted to apologize.." I continued. _What do I do? I can't handle it anymore! _"Yesterday.. I.."

His face turned mad. He quickly lifted his hand and smacked it across my face, making my weak self face to the ground. My eyes stayed glued to the floor, too embarressed to face anyone.

"Austin!" One of his friends said in surprise.

"What's with you!" Another yelled.

I looked up. "Do you really feel sorry?!" He yelled, his face turning red. "You don't even sound believable!"

One of his friends pulled him back. "That's enough, dude!" he yelled.

I quickly got up and walked away.

"Wait, Alex!" someone called. I kept walking. _Why did I have to get hit?! I just wanted to apologize, even though I feel like crap! _I reached a random door and ran inside to find myself in an empty closet. I pressed my back against the door and tried to catch my breath.

"Ouch," I hissed. I bent down and grabbed my stomach. I shut my eyes.

Austin's such a jerk..

_Austin's POV_

I dribbled the basketball up and down on the court with Elliot, Dez, and the guys I were hanging out with earlier.

Dallas ran up to me and the guys I was hanging out with earlier. "Hey!" he called. "Alex isn't here yet? I thought we invited him.." he asked.

"Don't talk about that douchebag," I mumbled as I tossed the ball to Dez.

"Oh wait," Dallas said. "That's right.. he's been feeling ill since this morning."

"Alex is.. sick?" one of the guys said.

Dallas chuckled. "Yeah, don't tell me you guys thought that he was angry? Before I found out I thought he was gonna punch me in the face," he laughed. "Guys like that are rare! His face changed so much just because he's sick..

"Uhm..." some guy started. My eyes widened as I froze in shock. "So I guess you just added fuel to the fire.." he said.

"Shut up!" I turned around and headed for the exit.

I need to find Alex.

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

_**Geez that took me two and a half hours! But I hope that makes more of you review! I'm fried... Hopefully you can help by telling me your thoughts? They honestly make my day! Okay Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_(A/N)_**

_**Hey guys! I'm really excited waking up to more reviews! I love hearing all your positive and helpful thoughts(: And I'm sorry I haven't revealed Ally yet, but you have to be patient, so whoever finds out *wink wink*, will have a more surprised reaction! But I have a feeling your gonna like this chapter.. Keep up the great work.. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I know it seems childish of me, but I've been giving Austin the silent treatment for like, three days. I mean, I know he doesn't _know _I'm a girl, but it's still wrong to hit one! I know, I know, it doesn't make any since! My emotions are all mixed up since I can't get any pills for my period..

I shut my locker and left the boy's locker room and headed out to the gym. I stood beside Elliot and Dez, while Austin stood on the other side of the gym.

_If I skipped gym today, Austin would probably think I'm avoiding him.. _

Once we headed out to the track, the coach blew his whistle. "Okay guys, three laps around the track for girls, and five for the boys. Go go go!"

Of course I have to run five in my uncomftorable pad.. (I don't use tampon.. I'm too scared..)

I glanced over at Austin real quick as we lined up at the starting line to find him already find that he was already staring at me. My face turned red as I quickly turned away. Damn, hormones.. Stop getting so upset!

_Only one more laps to go.. If I was a girl I'd only be finished already.. The sad thing is, _I AM A GIRL...

My face started to turn red, and my breathing started to get faster.

_I'm so tired.. _I feel like I'm gonna die!

_Austin's POV_

I took a sip of water and sat on the bench and waiting for every other guy to finsih.

I looked over at Kira, her eyes wide open. I looked over at what her eyes were focused on.

Alex stopped jogging and fell face forward, his face completely red. He clutched his stomach.

"Alex!" Kira yelled, getting everyones attention.

The whole class looked over at him on the ground, and ran over to get a closer look.

He laid on his said, his hands never leaving his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Elliot said running over.

"Alex!" Kira yelled.

"What happened? "Is he okay?" I heard other students ask in the backrounch. "Hey, take him the the nurse!"

"You lift his legs," the coach said, panicking. The entire class hudled a circle around him. Wait, what was happening? My eyes widened, as I finally reacted for what was happening.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled, making everyone shut up. I ran up to him and scooped him in my arms. "I'll carry him there," I shouted as I ran towards the school.

As I ran, I looked down to see his eyes squuezed shut. "Austin?" His voiced squeaked.

_Ally's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes to see Austin carrying me down the empty hallways. "Aust-"

"It's okay," he yelled. His looked down and met my eyes. "Just don't say anything," he echoed. I shut up my eyes.

I slowly opened them back up to find myself laying in a bed in the nurses' office.

"Of course the nurse isn't here," a voice mumbled. "Which bottle is it, this one?"

I quietly rolled around and saw Austin muttering to himself at the desk full of bottled pills. "Sorry, Austin," I said, making him look over at me. "I guess I cause a lot of trouble for you, I guess it's my fault you hate me.."

The room filled with silence. ".. I don't hate you." He grabbed a cup of water off the desk. "Like, what happened that morning the other day, I didn't realize you were sick that morning." He walked up to me. "I know I get mad easily," he muttered under his breath. "But, that's just who I am." I sat up from the bed. "I don't hate you, so don't worry about it.

"Austin," tears started forming in my eyes.

He looked down at me and his eyes popped open, and his face turned red. "Whoa!" he yelled. "Why are you crying?!"

I wiped a tear off my face. "I'm just really happy," I said between sniffs. _Darn emotions.. _

"Uhm," he handed me his water. "Here, drink this," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks." I took it from him and wiped more tears.

_Room 704_

"I'm going to eat breakfast," Austin said as he opened the door, still groggy from waking up. "See ya later," the door shut.

_I guess I'll get changed while he's gone.._ I looked down at my black tank top. _Today's Thursday, so there's no p.e.. _I smirked, _Plus my boobs aren't that big, anyways.. You can't really tell under the uniform._

My hands went under my shirt and unwrapped the bandages, dropping them to the floor. I sighed in relief. "That feels _so _much better," I muttered to myself.

_creak_

"I forgot my wallet," the groggy Austin said as he walked through the door.

My mouth fell open as I froze in shock. "Wai-" I started panicking. "Wait, I'll get the wallet!" I started shuffling to the desk.

"Thanks," he muttered. I looked back quickly and saw his eyes grow wider than ever before. "WAIT!" He lunged forward and and his hand... on my breast. Everything froze.

_Oh my gosh! Did he find out? _His stayed in the same position, eyes wide, and hand still on mny breast. His face looked confused. _Ally, THINK! DO SOMETHING!_

I turned around and tackled the floor, grabbing my chest. "Wahh! It hurts!" I yelled dramatically. "My chest has been swelling! It hurts so much!" I looked over to see him looking at his hand, palm facing his face, and he grabbed the air as if he were squeezing something, like an orange.. Or my breast. I shut my eyes. "Ouch," I hissed. "When I fell last time, I got a bruise on my chest," I lied through my teeth. "Now it even hurts when breathing! Shoot.." _Leave already! _"So much pain!" _Hurry up and get lost!_

He looked down at me. "Really?" he murmered as he started sweating profusely. He turned around and opened the door. "See you later.." he mumbled as he shut the door behind him.

I sat up and looked around the room, letting out a huge breath. _This isn't good.. _Sweat rushed down my face as I grabbed my wig. _What should I do?! How should I act next time I see him?!_

_Austin's POV_

I stood outside the door looking at my hand. It twitched a couple of times. "Is it swelling?" I asked myself quietly. _Why did my heart beat so fast?_

_Locker room_

I took my shirt off and changed back into my regular uniform after p.e.

"Did you gain weight?" I heard a conversation behind me.

Someone laughed. "Of course not!" I turned around and saw a fat guy taking his shirt off. My eyes widened. Without thinking, I walked up to him and placed my hand on his flabby chest. All the guys in the locker room's mouth fell open and everyone got quiet. "Au- Austin?" he asked nervously.

Comparing with "swollen".. it feels more like _fat.._

My mind started picturing things.. _Alex crossing his arms over his.. boobs, blushing..? _My face turned crimson.

"Austin?!" Dallas yelled, breaking my train of thoughts. "What are you doing?!"

I looked down and found my hand on this guy's man boobs. My face dropped and my arms flew up. "Ahk, Sorry!" I yelled.

I walked down the hall, heading back to the dorm. _Didn't he tell me it was just swollen? _I rested my hand on the wall.. A thin layer of sweat covering my forhead. _I DAYDREAMED A PICTURE OF A DUDE?! _I threw my hands and covered my face. I sighed. I looked up and my eyes immediately caught Alex's.

His eyes grew big.. Down the hall, Dez was getting chaced by Elliot, as they ran passed us, Dez dropped drop his student ID card, but kept on running. "Oh," Alex muttered.

We both bent down to pick it up, making our hands touch. We snatched our hands away and looked up at each other.. "Uhm," he said nervously. "You can give it to him," his face turned red.

I could feel sweat forming at the top of my forhead, and my face was getting hotter. _Why is this happening?! _I looked at his face, and saw a light shade of pink covering his cheeks, and eyes shyly looking down... Wait.. What?! My entire body started shaking as I stood up. I turned around and starting walking fastly and turned around the corner. "Austin, what's wrong?" I heard Alex call out from behind me.

I sat against the fence on the empty basketball court behind the school. My head's gone bad for sure.. _My hearts started racing when I saw Alex.. _I rested my face on my hand. _I must be out of my mind! I'll be back to normal tomorrow.._

_Ally's POV_

I sat against the door outside of the school, plucking petals of some flower. "He knows," I plucked another one. "He doesn't know.." I threw the flower back in the bush next to me and let out a long sigh. _Austin's attitude is really unusual.. _Even though he hasn't figured out yet, he did realize that _something's _wrong.. _I need to act more like a boy. _I need to do something that a boy can do, but girl's can't.. Oh! I got it!

_Austin's POV_

I walked down the hall with Dallas, as he suddenly saw two girls scream down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Dallas asked as they reached us.

"Alex's a pervert!" they screamed in unison.

Our faces turned confused as we looked down the hallway to find Alex running toward the girls. "Let me see your chest!" he screamed.

One of the girls went up to him and smacked him across the face. "Creep!"

He flopped his back against the floor, and looked up to find me and Dallas staring at him. I was speechless.

"Uh, Austin?" his eyes opened. He hopped up quickly to his feet and threw his fists in the air. "That's right! I'm a perv!" He screamed. "I'm the king of perverts in the whole universe! This is my true personality! I can't stand the "same-sex" dowm life anymore! I've gone crazy!"

Dallas and I just stared at him, not knowing what the heck to do. He stayed in the same position with his fists in the air and evil smile on his face, shaking a little.

"Has that guy gone mad?" Dallas whispered.

_Ally's POV_

Why did I have to do this? I sat the wall of the gym, looking at the small bruises on my arms and legs. _How many girls beat me up today? Come to think of it, _I burried my face in my hands. _My reputation is overr. _I started cleaning the dirt of the basketballs.

I heard a basketball dribbling towards me. I looked up and saw Austin.

I quickly looked down and saw my knees closed. _Wait, guys don't do that! _I spread my knees open and rested my arms on both side.

"You forgot this one," he said as he rolled me another basketball. He sat down in front of me. "I'll help." He grabbed a rag and started wiping the dirt off of one. "Uh, Alex-" I looked over and saw his mouth hanging open and his eyes popping out of his head. He pointed to my chest. "There's.. ah" he stuttered.

I got nervouse. "What's wrong?" I forced out a chuckle. "Looks like you've seen a ghost.." _What should I do? Is he really pointing at my chest? I just can't pretend nothing happened!_

He backed away a little. "Alex," he said, nervously. "Your chest!"

My eyes grew large and my face got red. He _is _staring at it! But, I put on the wrapping this morning! I quickly got up and ran out the door. "I GOT TO USE THE BATHROOM!" I yelled.

_Austin's POV_

"I was just going to say you had a worm on your shirt.." I mumbled. I looked down and saw it crawl away from when he got up to leave.

_Room 704_

I sat on my bed and read mthe sports magazine.

_knock knock._

Alex got up and opened the door to see Dallas with something in his hand. "What's up?" Alex asked as he let him inside.

"Do you want to come to my room? I got something that'll make you feel better," he smiled.

_Ally's POV_

"What?" I asked.

He held up the thin box to my face. "This!" I looked at the cover.. It had a naked chick with the words "Dirty Porn" over her breasts. "Because it looked like you've wanted something like this, and as your friend, I had to do something! Plus, I got it when Brooke up with me," he chuckled.

My face turned red. What was he talking about?! I turned around and saw Austin looking at us with a confused look. I turned back around and took the disc from his hands. "I want to watch it!" I yelled. "I have to!"

Dallas smiled excitedly, "You're more excited than I expected!" He laughed. "Hey, Austin, come watch it with us!" I turned around shocked.

_In Dallas' room._

"Ohhh, yeah," the girl moaned as she got tossed on the bed. _Who would watch something like this?! _"It feels soo good!" _This is horrible!"_

"Alex!?" Dallas asked as he turned around. I fainted..

"Who would throw up after a movie.. that you wanted to watch in the first place?" Austin asked as I splashed some water on my face. _Great.. now I don't look like a guy.. _I sighed as I wiped water from my face. "Why are you trying so hard?" My eyes widened.

I turned around and saw his face looking at me seriously. I looked down to avoid the eye contact.. "I didn't.. I didn't push myself."

"Yes you did, didn't you?" he asked, his voice growing louder. "You don't want to watch that kind of stuff either, right? And in school, following girls around like an idiot." _What should I do? _"You weren't that kind of person before!"

"So..." I gripped my chest. "So annoying!" The bathroom echoed. "I've been that kind of person since the very beginning!" I threw my hands down. He looked at me confused. "Don't be so picky with other people, you blondie! I didn't get you into any trouble!"

"What are you talking about?" His face turned angry. "I said all that stuff because I was worried about you!" he shouted. "You're acting that way on purpose! It's so fake! Are you hiding something?"

Heavy breathing filled the air. _He obviously knows.. _I looked down. "I knew it," I whispred quietly. "You're just too embarresed to ask.

"Huh?" I started to lift my shirt up. "Wait!" he yelled. He gripped his hands on my wrists and pulled them down. "Why are you taking your clothes off?" He yelled confused.

I shut my eyes and tried to get his grip off of me. "Let me go!" I yelled. "Let me take it off!"

"Why?!" He asked, his grip getting tighter.

I kept fighting back. "It's because you knew it, right?" I shouted. I looked up at his face. "Stop pretending you don't know! Just say it out loud!" I got out of his grip and started to pull my shirt up. "You want to know, don't you?" I screamed.

I threw my shirt in the air. "I'll let you see everything, now!" I shouted.

His eyes grew.

* * *

**_(A/N)_**

**_Hardy har har.. Cliffhanger!:P So I'm not sure if I'm going to update later today (I'm so tiredXD) But seriously, your reviews make me want to write more! So if you want another chapter today, it's time to review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_(A/N)_**

**_Alright I've decided I'm going to post another chapter today.. the followers and favorites make me so giddy hahaha, but as much as I looove your awesome and hilarious reviews, feel free to make some suggestions or tell me if I should fix something for future chapters! I love yaa! "in a non creepy way".. Haha Okay, Enjoy!_**

* * *

_No one's POV_

Ally looked up at Austin's emotionless face, not sure what his eyes were staring at.

She slowly raised her hand to the top of her bandages, and gripped it, hesitantely pulling it down half a millimeter. She shut her eyes, and pul-

"Forget it." Her eyes popped open to see Austin had already made his way to the door. "It's none of my business." His back faced hers. "You have your reasons, right? I didn't mean to butt in." His cheeks grew red. "I was just worried. Just.." He turned around and looked at Ally holding her bandages tightly across her chest.. "Just take care of yourself, okay?" He turned back around and walked out.

Ally stood there for a second. She unclenched her hands from the bandages, and dropped to the floor. _"I don't understand," _she thought as she put her shirt back on.

_Room 704_

Ally layed in bed, facing the wall. _"I'm relieved he didn't find out, but..." _She let out a small sigh. _"Everything's.. so confusing." _She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_"Beep beep" _the alarm rang.

Ally sat up lazily from the bed as Austin fixed his tie. "Hey, up and at 'em, shorty," he smiled.

She rubbed the crust out of her eyes. "Yeah, yeahhh.." she mumbled groggily. She let out a sad sigh, which made Austin look over at her.

He casually walked up to "him" and whacked him the back of the head. "Why do you sigh so much?!" He joked. "Are you allergic to morning?" She rubbed the back of her head and pouted her lip. Austin grabbed his bookbag and tossed it around his shoulder. "Everytime you sigh.. you shrink a little," he smirked evilly. "I bet that's why you're such a short dude."

Ally stood up and clenched her fist angrily, "You-"

He started laughing. "You'll be like a pocket-sized soon, I hope I don't step on you," he joked.

_Ally's POV_

I walked down the sidewalk in my uniform after school finsihed, scratching the back of my head. It's like Austin forgot about our fight yesterday.. _Should I be happy he didn't find out?_

"Alex!" a voice yelled. I looked up and saw Kira running towards me. "Here, take this!" She handed me a small box with a ribbon tied to the top.

I opened it up to see bite-sized chocolates inside. "Uhm, thank you.." I said confused.

"Today's chocolate day, silly!" She giggled. "Around here at Marino, all the girls that have a crush on a boy give them chocolate!" she explained. "Don't get excited, I give them to a lot of my guys friends!" She started to blush. "But yours is special," she whispered. "Oops! I said it!" she laughed. She went the other way. "Later!"

Chocolate day?_ But.. _I frowned. _I got chocolate.. from a girl! _I banged my head against a pole. _I should be giving chocolate, not getting them! Well, I guess I'm not really into that stuff anyways.._

"Hey, Alex?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see three girls behind me. They each had a small box in their hands. "These are our chocolates, especially for you!" They blushed.

This is too weird...

_Austin's POV_

_Elliot's room_

Elliot, Dallas and I dumped all of our chocolate on the table.

"Well, well," Elliot chuckled. "There are more than last year!"

Dallas picked up a box. "I love the ones with caramel," he said.

Dez picked up a box silently, looking a little pissed off. "I wish they didn't invent this day.." he muttered. "Most of these chocolates are wasted anyways.."

"I know how you feel," Elliot said, nibbling on a piece of chocolate.

Dez stood up and pointed to the mini white board hung on the door. "If you knew how I felt, you'd get rid of this!" He yelled. I looked over and saw a chart with Elliot's, Dallas', Dez's and my name on it. The bar on top of Elliot's, Dallas' and mine went all the way passed the fifty mark, while Dez's had zero. "It's embarresing.." he muttered.

"Oh, c'mon, buzzkill," Dallas laughed. "There's another one who looks bummed." He pointed his finger to Alex who was huddled in the corner, his face looked like he just witnessed a murder or something.

Dez's face got excited. "Alex!" he got on his knees in front of him. "You're with me, right?!"

Alex slowly got up, picked up his bag, and walked over to Elliot's bed. He unzipped his bag and pours out an entire load of chocolates, even bigger than the one we had made on the table.

Dez's mouth fell open. "You've beaten all of us!" Dallas patted Alex on the back.

_Ally's POV_

I flopped down on my bed once I got to the dorm.. _I know I've already said I wouldn't be into this thing even if I was a girl here.. but it sucks that these girls don't even know they're giving it to another GIRL!_

I rolled around a couple times on the bed until I landed on the floor. I stood up and brushed myself off, and looked up and saw Austin standing in front of me.

"Gah!" I shouted as I held my chest. "You scared me."

"I.. got something for you." He held a box of chocolate in his hand. "This."

My eyes went wide and blood rushed to my cheeks.

_Are you serious?! _"You shouldn't have, Austin! I appreciate your feelings, but.. you know.." I muttered nervously. "I'm a guy, you're a guy. It could never work out," I said in a panick.

His mouth dropped open and his eye started to twitch. "Huh?! They're not from me!"

".. They're not?" Crap.

"Of course not!" he tossed me the box. "A girl in my class asked me to give them to you."

I awkwadly scratched my wig. "Oh.. duh," I chuckled. "Just kidding.." I muttered under my breath.

"Here," he said. I turned around to see him handing me a bar of Starbursts. "Better than chocolate, right?" I grabbed it and looked up at him. "Kind of a sugar overload, chocolate and candy.. But it's my favorite," he smiled. "Other than pankcakes, though.." I could feel the blush in my cheek get hotter.

_I'm lieing to him.._

_Austin's POV_

"Hey, since tomorrow's Saturday, you want to go shopping with me or something?" I asked casually while grabbing a towel.

He shut his book. .. Or was it a diary? "Sure."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower," I said as I headed to the door.

_Ally's POV_

Hmm.. Is this like, a.. date? Since I've been homeschooled, I've never really _planned _to go out with a guy before.

My eyes lit up. What should I wear? I kneeled down and pulled out a box of extra clothes I've never used. I took out a pair of pants and tossed them aside. "Too manly, too girly, too.. dumb!" I said as I tossed away a cowboy hat. I blew a strand of my real hair out of my face.

Wait, what? I took my wig off and fluffed my hair a little bit. I looked in the mirror in front of me. _I miss being a girl._ My eyes wandered back to the box, and saw a dress. I shoved my wig under the pillow, and tried on the floral dress that hugged my thighs.

I wish I could wear this in public.. If it wasn't so slutty.. And if I wasn't pretending to be a boy.

_squeakk_

"Dude, I'm beat," I heard Austin sigh as he walked through the door. My mouth flew open.

_Austin's POV_

I shut the door and threw my uniform in the laundry basket. "Dude, I'm beat." I looked over at Alex. He fell asleep already?

"Zzzzz" he snored under the covers. I looked over at the alarm clock.

It's only 7:00? I chuckled. "Night, Alex."

_Ally's POV_

I looked around the store, and then down at my outfit. Jeans, and a red jacket.. Of course after all that I unded up wearing regular clothes.

"Hey, Alex." I looked to my left and saw Austin holding up a basketball. "Hold this for me."

I grabbed it from his hands. "Okay," I smiled.

He held up a shirt. "Can you hold this too?"

"Sur-"

"And this"

We walked down the side walk, passing the park. "Hey, Austin.. Can I ask you something?"

"What?" he asked.

My face grew red. "Did you just bring me here to carry all your bags?!" I yelled, covered in like, ten different shopping bags.

"Yep," he said plainly. "It's embarrassing to carry all that stuff myself." I dropped my head down. I could actually feel a vein about to pop out of my forhead. _Good thing I spent that time fussing over my clothes.. _"Oh, and I want a jersey from there." He pointed to a store across the street.

"You're not done?!" I shouted, making people stare. "Are you nuts? Are you even keeping track of how much you've spent?"

He grabbed his wallet from his pocket. "So? It's fine.. Between graduation presents and birthday money, I'm still flushed." His wallet was basically covered in green.

"Still.." I looked at him funny. "You shouldn't spend it all at once."

"Oh? Why not?" His asked. "My money's only good for what it can get me."

I held up a hand in defense. "Okay, jeez, I'm sorry. I just thought that you might wanted to put some of it in your savings.." I mumbled.

"I don't trust banks." He crosses his arms. "Who knows what they'll do with your money? I can do it on my own. Now come on," he said as he started walking across the street.

_Austin.. sometimes you're an idiot._

"Alright, I'm done," Austin said as he we walked out of a store. "Let's go home."

"A movie," I said, ticked off.

He turned around and looked at me. "What?"

"A movie!" I yelled. "We're going to see a movie!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, what do you want to see?"

I looked around and pointed to the closest advertisment on some billboard. "That one" It was a chick flick..

His face drained, and he turned around. "No way! I'm not going to see a chick flick with a guy!" he shouted. "I'm going home.."

Okay, that wasn't the best idea.. But I'm still mad at him. All I did was carry around his stuff, and he won't even go to the movies? I threw all the bags down and chucked the basketball at the back of his head.

"Ouch!" He quickly turned around. "Why you.."

"Quit treating me like a tool!" I interrupted. "You're such a jerk!" I turned around and ran off."

"Alex!" He called. I ignored it and kept on running.

* * *

I sat against a lamp post near an empty alley and hugged my knees together.

_rustle_

I looked up. "Austin?"

There was this really weird looking guy with long hair. "I'm Billlllll.. Are you Laura Marano?" He walked closer to me. "Did you get a hair cut?!"

"Uhm.. no, who's that?" I asked quietly, backing up a little.

He tackled me and pinned me down the ground. "You look like her!" He puckered his gross, chapped lips and started leaning towards me.

"Get off!" I screamed as I tried my hardest to push him off. It wasn't working. "No!" I blinked my eyes, and found him knocked out next to me, and saw a basketball bouncing away. I looked up and saw Austin.

He caught the ball back in his hand.

"Who are you?" the guy asked. Austin kicked him in the face, which made him _really _get knocked out.

His eyes looked over at me weirdly. "Uhm.. Are you okay?" he asked. "Get up."

My face started to blush. He push his hand around my shoulders and helped me up. As we started to walk back, I forgot to say something. "Austin?" he looked over to me. "Thanks," I smiled, which made him smile, too.

His face quickly changed as he threw the basketball at my face. "You douche!" He yelled.

I covered my face with my hand. "Wh-wh-what was that?!" I asked in disbelief.

"I can't believe you! You just took off!" he yelled. "I tried to chase you, but all my bags got in the way! So I got pissed off and left 'em! By now, someone must've taken it! The only thing I saved was this ball! Do you know how much money I spend?! And just to end up with _one _ball?!" He carried on.

I tried to fight the smile that was forming on my face. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Whatever.."

"Alls?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around. My face dropped.

"Trish?!"

* * *

**_(A/N)_**

**_BUM BUM BUM! Will Trish rat out her secret?! Stay tuned until next chapter! Now it's time to review, so I'll update faster:3_**

**_Thank you to Jackie is Grey for helping me on my mistakes! Haha don't worry, I'm glad you said so. I corrected it, though! And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N)**_

_**Okay okay.. I'm sorry for making you guys wait. Jeez, some of you look like your getting angry! Look, I'm sorry but I like to go slow with my stories, so it'll be more sentimental. But I guess I'll go faster with the story. Hopefully it doesn't end quicker.. Alright! Thanks for the reviews (except for some of the weird ones..) Enjoy!**_

* * *

_No one's POV_

Trish's face lit up as she ran toward her best friend and gave her a hug. "I was hoping I'd find you!" She squealed as she clung on to her. Austin's face watched in confusion, as he had absolutely no idea what was going on. "I've missed you so much!" her smile grew from ear to ear.

_"What is she doing here?" _Ally thought as she was getting the life squeezed out of her.

Trish let go and put her hands on Ally's face. "Let me see your pretty-" Her eyes grew wide. "What happened to your hair? You cut it?!"

"Yeah," Ally chuckled. She turned around to see Austin's face. It had a mixture of confusion and terror..

Trish looked over at Austin. "You gonna introduce me to your boyfriend?" she asked quietly. Austin's face turned red as his mouth dropped.

"M-my what?!" Ally screamed.

Trish put her hand up to her face and scratched her chin. She walked up to him and folded her arms. "Are you my best friend's boyfriend?"

Ally could see a sweat droplet roll down the side of his head.

"No!" Ally interrupted. _"Oh crap!" _"Trish!" _"I've got to stop her before he finds out!"_

He backed up a little. "What are you implying?" he asked curiously.

Ally ran up and cut in between them. "Ha ha ha! Trish, you kidder, you! You were always so crazy!" She babbled nervously. Ally grabbed Austin's wrist and started walking away. "Alright, we were just leaving now.. Let's go, Austin!" Ally looked started walking away and suddenly bumped into Trish. "Gah! How did you do that?!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Trish asked angrily. "I came all this way to see you!" She wrapped her arms around Ally again. "Did you forget? Remember our sleepovers we would always have? Remember how we would stay up all night long?"

"Alex," Austin called her from behind. "I'm going back to the room. I'll see you later," he said as he walked off.

"Austin?" Ally called.

Trish let go of her again. "Your boyfriend is jealous of your girlfriends?" She laughed. "Wait.. Why did he call you Alex?

Ally took a deep breath. "He actually thinks I'm-"

_10 minutes later_

The two sat on the parking bench drinking hot chocolate.

"A guy?!" Trish shouted in disbelief. "So, that dude isn't your boyfriend?" she asked. "He sure acted like it.." she mumbled.

Ally rolled her eyes. "No, he can't be."

"So, do you wish he was?" Ally's face turned red as she dropped her cup on the ground. "Well anyways, I'm sorry I screwed up your date."

"It wasn't a da-"

"But I'm starting to think this arrangement doesn't work for me," she interrupted. "It messes up the whole reason I transferred to Marino!"

"You did what?!"

Trish got up and started to walk away. "See you tomorrow! Oh, and don't worry. I won't say anything!"

_Austin's POV_

I sat kneeling on the bed for half an hour, facing the alarm clock. "What am I doing?" I asked myself. "What do I care when he comes back. I suddenly heard laughing out the window. I got up and ran to the curtains and pulled it back. It was just two two random guys.. I looked over back over to the empty bed. I put my hand up to my face. "Where is he?"

_Squeak_

"Hey, I'm home," Alex called.

I quickly got a book and opened it to look like I was doing something. "Hey yourself.. You're-" I looked at the book to find that I was holding it upside down.. "Late," I said covering my hand over my mouth to hide the blush covering my face.

"Uhm.. yeah," he said while taking off his jacket. "There was a lot to catch up on." I ripped the book in half. He looked over.. so I started to rip out the rest of the pages casually, my face turning _really_ hot while sweat covered my face. "You dork! You totally don't get it! She's just a friend from my neighborhood, and nothing more!" he yelled.

I smirked. "Yeah, right. "Just a friend" wouldn't chase after you like that!"

He clenched his fists. "You don't believe me?"

"I don't care."

He softened up. "Are you.. jealous?" he pointed at me while he started chuckling.

"I'm not!" I yelled back.

"It's okay," he smiled. "It's not like that.. so don't worry!"

"Shut up!" I shouted.

He started pointing his hands back and fourth at me. "You like me, you like me," he mocked.

I looked down at the floor.

"Austin? I was just kidding.." he said quietly.

"I hate you!" I yelled before I turned around and left the room.

"Hey, wait! I was kidding!" I heard him say behind me.

I shut the door and stood there. I threw my fists around angrily. _Whats wrong with me?!_

_Ally's POV_

"Alex!" Dez called from the other end of the hallway.

"Morning, Dez," I greeted as Austin and I caught up to him. "What's up?"

"There's some hot girl waiting for you at the front!" He wailed. I think I could see drool coming out..

"Morning, Alex," Trish smirked in her school uniform.

"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

She put her hand underneath my chin. "Waiting for you." I looked over and saw Dez's face in awe. Trish turned her attention over to Austin, who's face looked kind of pissed. "I'm sorry I ran you off yesterday," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Austin quickly shrugged it away. "Don't touch me," he threatened as he walked off.

"Is he still mad?" she asked me when he went back inside the school.

I shrugged. "I don't know.. He's been weird since yesterday.."

_Austin's POV_

"Really?" Elliot asked as he sat down at the table with Kira, Dez and me. "She's Alex's _friend?_ I'm impressed. She's in one my classes, you know."

Dez dropped his head on the table and laid it there. "I wish she was in one of my classes.." he mumbled.

"Where's Alex, anyways?" Elliot asked as he took out his homework.

"I haven't seen him," Kira frowned. "Have you seen him, Austin?"

I looked up from my book. "What am I, his babysitter?" I asked annoyed.

Kira rolled her eyes. "No, his roommate."

"This girl.. What's her name?" Elliot asked. "Trish, right? I think I've seen her before.." He leaned back in his chair and placed his arm behind his head. "But I can't place her.."

"In my dreams, maybe?" Dez sobbed. He propped his head up a little. "Is she his girlfriend?"

"No she isn't!" Kira and I yelled.

Dez looked confused. "Uh.. I understand Kira's problem with it, but.." He looked over at me. "What do _you _care, Austin?"

"What? I can't have an opinion?!" I yelled as the blood rushed back to my face. "I just don't think she's his girlfriend!" I shouted. I looked over at them to find their faces frozen in shock... And the rest of the students in the class. I got up and ran out of the classroom, pulling my hair. What's the big deal?! _Whyyy why?! What's wrong with me!?_

_Ally's POV_

"Here were are, hot pepper salad," Trish said while opening her tupperware. ".. Hot pepper hamburger.. And chili pepper rice," she smiled.

I looked down at the food. "It looks so.." my eyes started to water as I sniffed in the food. ".. red."

"Oh, I have something for you," she said as she handed me a piece of paper. I squinted my eyes.

_Marino Academy Registration_

It had the box for "female" checked off already. "Here," she smiled.

"What's this?!" I nearly choked on the food that I ate.

She handed me a water bottle. "I want to hang out with you normally, so you have to go back to being a girl." I looked at the paper in shock. "It'll be okay." I ripped the paper in half. "Are you nuts, Ally?!"

"No! You are! It costs around fifty grand to register as another students!" I whispered. "I can't tell them I'm a girl, alright?! They've been good friends to me, and I can't let them down!" I started to stuff the paper in my mouth.

_Austin's POV_

I walked down the stairs and headed towards the boys' dorm, rubbing both of my temples. _I need a nap.._

"Spit is out!" "Noo!" I turned around and heard something behind the hedge. I looked over and saw Trish's back face me, and her was pulling some dudes face towards her. Wait, she was making out with.. Alex?

_Ally' s POV_

Trish grabbed the back of my head and yanked it closely to hers, and with her other hand tried to pull the registration form out my mouth. We heard the bush rustle, and we turned to see Austin's face completly pale with his eyes shot open.

"Austin?" I screamed of shock. "Did you hear our conversation?" I asked nervously. He turned around and headed back to the building. "Wait!" I called out. I ran up to him and pulled his arm back. "Hey, were you listening to us?"

He yanked his arm back. "To what?!" he shouted. "Why don't you go back and make out with your girlfriend?"

"Wait.. What?" My face turned confused.

"Better not keep her waiting.." he muttered.

I smirked. "Look, now.. You're being weird.."

"Shut up!" yelled abruptly.

"Hey, why are you so upset? What do you care who I'm with?" I yelled angrily. "We're still friends, right?" He lifted his hand and smacked me in the face.

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "I don't care you you're with! We're just friends.. It's just- you piss me off, okay?!"

Trish walked up to us with an evil grin on her face. She looked around, and pulled us back a little. "I see what's going on here.." She let go of Austin and quickly reached for my hair, pulled off my wig letting my real hair fall down. She then ripped my shirt open which also tore through my bandages.

"No!" I screamed as I quickly crossed my arms over me. I fell to the ground , too afaid to look up.

"Look!" Trish shouted. "Alex is _Ally._"

I looked up and saw his face.

Austin saw it. He saw everything.

* * *

**_(A/N)_**

**_Finallyyyy! Jeez that felt good to write.. SORRY FOR ALL THE CLIFFHANGERS! Okay. I shall now play hardball with you and say... "I won't update until I get more reviews!" I mean, seriously though.. I have updated a loooot for the past three days. I love you guys! Stay awesome! Until next time.. PM me anytime you want! I'll always answer.. Me having no life and all.. Okay bye:D_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N)**_

_**Wow guys! 100+ reviews! I love you guys! I had trouble sleeping because I would always check my ipod every five minutes! But then I woke up to this?! I have to update! Keep up the awesome work guys! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_No one's POV_

Austin's face kept still as stone as his brain started to rewind.

_I sat up quickly and saw Alex sleeping at my legs. _Alex? _He grabbed his arm. Wait.. What? ..._Alex?

_"Great.. Someone's here already?" he said as he walked into the bathroom. "Damn. This isn't any fun.." ..._It was Ally.

_"Don't touch him!" he yelled. I ran up to him and scooped him up in my arms. _Alex.. is an Ally?

_His eyes grew wider than ever before. "WAIT!" He lunged forward and threw his hand on.. his.. her, breasts?! _Ally..

_My mind started picturing things. Alex crossing his arms over his.. breasts, blushing?! _

_We both bent down to pick it up, making our hands touch._

Austin threw his hands up and tangled them in his hair. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he ran to who knows where.

"Austin!" Ally screamed.

Trish watched as he ran with a smirk plastered on her face. She turned around facing the girl's dorm. "This is good for you, Ally." She faced her again. "Go back to being a girl." She walked away.

Tears began to build up in Ally's eyes as she just sat there in the empty courtyard. _"It.. it can't be."_

_Austin's POV_

He grabbed on the onto the fence in the abandoned basketball court. I knew he was weird sometimes.. But I didn't think it was a big deal. I took a deep breath. _This is impossible.._ I hit a girl!

_Ally's POV_

I walked down the hallway a little uneasy.. _Does anyone else know now?_

"Hey, Alex!" a voice called behind me.

I turned around and saw Dallas walking up to me. Without thinking, I ran back to my room.

I sat against the door. _Did Austin tell on me?_

"Are you kidding?" a random guy asked. "It can't be!"

"How many guys do you know with boobs?!" Austin whispered loudly.

The group of guys mumbled under there breaths. "I gotta see for myself!" "Yeah!"

I can't believe this! Sweat started pouring down my face.

"You know, we should teac her a lesson," another voice threatened. All of their heads turned towards me. Oh my gosh!

I sat up hastily, to find myself on my bed. _It was a dream.. _I sighed in relief, and looked over at the empty bed across the room.

_Austin's POV_

"I know I don't have a roomate, and my bed is bigger than the others, but.." Elliot laid on his back and put his hands behind his head. "..dude. You have to go back to your room at some time, you know?" I quietly laid next to him underneath the covers. "Did something happen between you and Alex?" he asked.

I rolled over on my side to face away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

No one's POV

Kira, Elliot, and Dez sat on the steps in front of the school and watched Alex and Trish sit next to each other on a bench.

"Why is this happening?" Kira sighed. "I miss him.. He's been pulled around by that girl for the whole week!"

Elliot rested his face on his hand. "I know.. They're just childhood friends, but why don't we all just out out together?"

"I wish she would hang out with me.." Dez mumbled.

"Alex doesn't look like he's having that much fun," Kira said.

Honestly because she wasn't. She was just too afraid Trish would rat her secret out to someone else if she got her upset.

"Wait.." Elliots eyes popped open. He stood up and locked his eyes on Trish. "I got it!"

_Ally's POV_

"Alex!" Dez called as he ran up to me.

My heart started racing. "I'm not hiding anything!" I yelled quickly.

He looked confused. "I was just going to say that I saw you hanging and with Trish again.." He smiled nervously. "Can you set me up with her?!"

I looked behind Dez and saw Austin walk by. He stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on me. He suddenly looked the other way and started running. Sure, Dez," I smiled. I looked over at Austin and saw him run up the stairs to the second floor, and quickly followed him. "Austin!" I yelled. When I reached the top of the steps, The hallways were empty. _Of course he's gone.. We haven't talked since- Wait! _Dez didn't know, so that means Austin hasn't told anybody!

_Austin's POV_

"Hey, Austin." Elliot pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked next to me. He started scrolling through his pictures. "I don't know what happened between you and Alex, but get over it!" He clicked on one of the videos and handed me his phone. "So I went to this store a while ago called Sonic Boom, and there were these two girls singing the song.. Titanium? I think? But they were really good, and now I know where I've seen this Trish girl!"

I looked down at the video and saw her singing. My face flushed when I saw the girl next to her. I pushed the screen towards my face as my mouth flew open. It was Ally.

I stood up and threw the phone at the wall. "Dude! Why did you do that?!" he yelled.

Wait.. What did I just do? "Sorry, I'll buy you another one." It's like I'm helping Alex.. I mean Ally cover it up.. _If I act like I don't know... Can I live with her in the same room as before? Can I still act normal around her like before? _I flashbacked a picture of her smiling.. I missed that smile.

_Ally's POV_

I walked into the room and saw Austin sitting in his bed. "Austin?" I walked closer to him, his face emotionless. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry.. I, uh.." I stuttered. "I.. My dad.. My dad wanted me to.. See I'm doing this for.. I mean, I'm not doing it by choice.. And.. I feel guilty.. for leading everyone on. But.."

"So what?" he cut off. "What do you expect me to do?" He looked up at me. "Are you saying you want me to keep quiet?"

"I.. I don't know.." I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"I don't care if you feel guilty! What do you think is gonna happen now?" He yelled. "Is everything going to just be fine if I keep quiet? Maybe _you _can just go on like before, but.. I.. can't." he stood up. "I can't live with you anymore."

I walked over to him as I tore off my wig, placed my hand around his neck and pulled down until our lips connected.

His lips fit perfectly in mine, as his hands wrapped around my waist. His lips were soft and warm and.. gentle. As he tried to deepen the kiss, I pulled away. I turned around and walked out of the room.

_Austin's POV_

Damn.

* * *

Elliot and Dallas sat next to me, while Kira and Dez sat behind them. "Alex isn't here today?" Elliot asked, which grabbed my attention.

"He didn't come to school today!" Kira whined.

"Weird.." Dez added. "Is he sick?"

"He was fine yesterday," Elliot answered.

I heard stomping behind me. I turned around and saw Trish walk up to me. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to her short level. "Where's Alex?!" She yelled.

"Huh? I don't," I answered calmy.

She let go of my collar and walked up to Elliot. "Then what about you?!" she shouted.

"It's weird that she doesn't know where he is.." Kira whispered to Dez.

"I haven't seen him at all this morning," Dez whispered back. "I usually see him in the cafeteria."

I got up and walked out of the room. "Where are you going?!" Dez shouted from the classroom.

I ran across the campus, heading toward the dorms. I slammed the door to our room open. It was empty. I looked around until my eyes landed on a letter.

_Thanks for everything. -Al_

I crumpled up the note and ran out of the room.

Once I got out of the gates, I ran across the street and headed for the park.

_Ally's POV_

I rang the doorbell, to my house.

_silence._

I rang it again.. And again. "Dad?! Are you home!?" I shouted. I looked down to see a letter taped to the door.

_Went to New York for a month for an accordian convention._

Wh- What?!

I sat down on the bench in the park and watched as kids played on the swingset. _What was I thinking? Leaving the dorm.. I can't go back now. _I clutched on the my wig. (I kept it on just in case anyone noticed me) "What's going to happen to me?" I muttered to myself. I'm going to die! "I want to live!" I shouted.

"Don't stare.." I mother whispered to her children.

Anyway, I have to find a place to sleep tonight. I got up from the bench and headed through the basketball court.

_No one's POV_

Austin ran to the middle of the basketball court and looked around, while Ally ran the other way.

He wiped the sweat off his chin. _"He's not here.. I didn't think he would go far.."_ He turned around and went the opposite way that Ally ran.

"ALEX RAN AWAY?!" Kira shouted.

Elliot frowned. "What kind of fight did you guys have?"

"Did you hit him?" Dez pouted.

"You can't go around beating up people who are smaller than you," Dallas scolded.

Austin's face turned red. "It wasn't like that!" he yelled. "He's actually..." he paused. "Forget it. Let me know if you find him." He walked away.

_Austin's POV_

I fell back onto my bed and started thinking.

_What should I do? This isn't my problem but.. Dammit. _I sat up and looked around.

_"Don't just sit there!" _I heard Ally's voice in my head. _"Talk to me!"_

Was this room.. Always so big?

_Ally's POV_

I sat all alone, cold, in a cardboard box in the park. "This sucks," I sighed.

"Heh," a guy chuckled as he passed by. "Fresh meat, you better watch out."

I hugged my kneed tightly as a tear fell down my face. _How long can I live like this?!_

I touched my lips gently.

"What?! You bastard?!" I heard a voice shout from behind me. Oh no.. "What did he call me?!"

I climbed out of the box slowly and peeked my head out to see a group of guys threatening to beat each other up. Crap! They're coming this way! I quickly sat back in the box and hugged my kneed tightly. _I'm not scared, I'm not scared.._

_I'm so scared!_

I heard punches being thrown, and soon enough a guy fainted right in front of me with blood all over his face. "AHH!" I screamed and stood up, tearing the box apart. I ran for me life.

I ran behind an alley sat sat down, tired. I felt a drop go through my wig. I looked up, and saw clouds roll in, as it started to rain.

_I want to go back.._

_Austin's POV_

I opened up the curtains and heard thunder. I hope she's okay..

* * *

**_(A/N)_**

**_Heyyyyy you got a hint of Auslly in this chapter! It can only grow from there! So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one! Unfortunatly, I think I'm getting.. *bites lips* Writers block! Anybody have any good idea locked up in your brain?;) Review Time!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)**

**_PLEASE READ:_****_ Heyyyyyyyy! Sorry, I'm just really excited. Okay, I'm not sure if you were really thinking of the dates in this story.. BUT IT'S STILL DECEMBER! It might feel a little longer, but lets just say.. Chrsitmas is coming around the corner;) -cough cough- Christmas break.. Next chapter will be a special long "episode" (so this chapter might be a little short).. So hold on the your hats! I love you! In a very creepy way.. Just kidding! Oh and thank you sooo much for your ideas! I'm actually using most of them, so I'll write your names on the bottom! Keep up the awesome thoughts and reviews:) Enjoy!_**

* * *

_No one's POV_

"Is it true that Ally ran off?" Trish asked as she made her way up to Austin in the courtyard. "You're eyes are all red." She folded her arms and smirked. "You couldn't sleep, could you? Don't worry about her, though. She'll realize her mistake and come back soon.

Austin looked up at her with his red and baggy eyes. He stood up and grabbed her collar, pinning her up against the side of the school. "Hoe could you say that?!" he yelled. "Do you ever think of anyone's feelings but your own?"

She pushed him off and smacked him in the face. "You and Ally are from two different worlds," she said quietly. "You don't know my best friend like I do."

He put his hand up to his cheek. "Do you even know how selfish you are?" he asked. "If you're so close, then why didn't Ally run away to your place? Even if she doesn't want to be with us, she doesn't want to be with you!" He saw the guilty-worried look from in her eyes. "You.. You drove Ally away with your selfishness! If I never found out, then she wouldn't have left!" Austin turned around and walked away.

Ally peeked in through the gats of the school. "_I'm such an idiot. What am I doing? I can't just sneak back in there.." _She thought.

Austin walked down the sidewalk, heading back to the school after another day of looking for Ally. As he reached the gate, he saw someone poking their head inside.

"Ally?" He asked in disbelief.

Ally's eyes cracked open. _"Please don't let it be who I think it is.." _She turned around to see Austin, frozen in shock. "Uh..." She turned back around and raced down the sidwalk as face as she could.

"Hey!" Austin yelled.

_"Out of all of the people,"_she thought as she sprinted down the street. "_Why Austin?!" _She turned around really quick to see how far away she was, just to find Austin chasing after her, nearly five feet away. _"What the.. Why is he chasing me?! Does he miss me? Will he hug me and tell me was scared and never wanted to to it again?" _She looked back at his face.. His scary, evil, devil face.. **_(only because he was at a dead sprint.) _**_"Oh my gosh he wants to kill me!"_

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder, making the two stop running. "I'm sorry!" she yelled. "Don't hurt-"

"Come back to the dorm," he said trying to catch his breath.

She looked up at him startled. "What?"

"I.. I haven't figured it all out yet.. but.." he started. "Whether you're a girk or a guy, you're still you," he said, his face still serious. "We've done fine so far. So.." He looked at her cute, feminin face and started to blush. "So.." He scratched the back of his head. "Gahh!" He screamed as crouched down and facepalmed himself.

Ally looked up at him puzzled. "Uhm, Austin?" she asked as she bent down to find his face crimson.

"Look," he muffled from underneath his hand. "I missed you." He looked down embarresed. "So, it's okay. Even if you are a girl." Ally's eyes started to tear up as the blood started rush to her cheeks. "It'll be okay.." He looked up and saw her expression, which made him look away quickly, making his face even more red.

Tears started to flow down her cheek like a river, which made Austin stand up and panick. "I thought," she sobbed while Austin looked for a tissue. "You'd never forgive me!" She stood up and placed her face against Austin's shirt, wiping her tears. (Which only reached up to his chest.) "Thank you," she whispered.

He placed his hand gently on top of her head and smiled. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Jeez, shorty. We were worried about you!" Dez said relieved while everyone started patting Ally's hair.

Dallas started to laugh. "Don't scare us like that again."

"Psst, Alex," Dez whispered. "I got another disc for you!"

"When it comes right down to it.." Elliot said while turning to Austin. "Austin really does care about Alex, huh?"

Austin choked on the last sip of his drink and crushed the cup in his hand. "What?!" He yelled.

"Face it!" Elliot laughed. "You can't help yourself! I get that you want to take care of him because he's tiny.."

Dez looked over at Austin weirdly. "Just don't get carried away.. If he know what I'm saying," he muttered.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Austin shouted. He looked over at Ally and saw a light shade of pink cover her cheeks, which made him do the same. He turned around and walked away.

_Room 704_

"Ahhhh," Ally sighed as she stretched her arms and sat down and bed. "It's good to have a room to come back to! And a bed, too." She smiled. She took her wig off. Austin quietly looked up from his book. All he could see was a girl now.. "I better set the alarm.." She muttered as she picked up the clock. He looked back down at his book, and back up at.. _her. _His face turned crimson as he covered the book in front of his face.

Ally set the alarm back down and looked up too see Austin pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Al-ly.." He stuttered. _"That sounded weird coming out of my mouth," _He thought as he walked to the door and kneeled down. "We.. should divide the room." He taped the floor down the middle. "Don't cross this line, or I'll kill you!" He yelled nervously.

"Uhm, why..?" She asked confused as she sat back down on her bed whole she took the bandages off from under her shirt.

Austin's eyes looked up as he tried to avoid her chest area. "Uhm, because! Idiot.." he explained awkwardly. "I'm a guy.. and.. You're a girl!"

Ally's face turned shocked as she just stared at him, which made him stare at her. She scratched the back of her hair awkwardly as she averted her gaze. "You.. perv," she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, in your dreams!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He stomped his way to the bed and pulled off the covers. "I'm going to sleep!"

_Ally's POV_

"Whoa!" I heard people mumble around as we walked down the courtyard. "What's wrong with Austin?" "He has a really bad bed head.." "And serious bags under his eyes!"

"You look terrible!" Dez joked as he walked up to us. "You're drunk with joy that Alex's back, huh?" he mocked.

"Knock it off!" Austin yelled back.

I looked around for Trish. _I wonder what happened with her while I was gone.. _I tugged at Austin's blazor before he almost punched Austin.

_No one's POV_

"Did I strike a nerve?" Dez laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Austin yelled as he held up a fist.

He felt someone tug at my sleeve. "Hey, Austin." He looked down to see Ally. Her hair (even if it was a wig) blew through the wind, her cheeks a perfect shade of pink, and her big brown eyes staring up at me. Austin's eyes moved down a little and landed on her small, plump lips. "About Trish..." He blurred out everything and just looked at her. "Austin?!" She snapped him at of it.

He backed up a little. "What?"

"You're face is redder than a tomatoe.. Are you okay?" Ally asked. He covered his face and ran into the school. "Austin?"

"What's his problem?" Dez asked.

_Austin's POV_

"Okay class, homework due tomorrow is.." the teacher babbled on.

I propped my elbows on the desk and rested my face in my hands. _What's wrong with me?! Ally's a great friend.. So why am I acting this way?_

"You're thinking about me, aren't you?" I looked up and saw Ally in standing in front of my desk. Wig and blazor off, with a serious look in her eye.

"Ally?" I whispered in disbelief.

She unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt. "You are a guy, after all," she smiled. She crossed and arms and leaned against me desk exposing her..

"B-b-" I stuttered. "Ally, you're chest!"

"It's not your fault," she said as she reached and held my face in her hand. She climbed up and sat on my desk, never letting go of my face. "We're so close.. something's bound to happen. And I didn't forget the moment we shared before I left.. And I know you didn't either." She leanded against me, smothering her breasts against me. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back. "I'm here for you," she whispered in my ear.

I pushed her off and squeezed my eyes shut. "Not here, Ally!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes and found my hands in the air, and found no one in front of me. I looked around and saw the whole class staring at me.

"..Austin?" Dez asked confused.

_A dream?! _I ran out of the classroom and down the empty hallways. _I'm losing it!_

* * *

**_(A/N)_**

**_Oh snappp! Austin is loving up some Ally! I'm not sure if I used some of your requests yet.. But trust me I'll get to it! Time for your reviews! OH! And I might not update so fast like I always do because the tenth chapter will be longer than usual! If you know what I mean ;) Now review and thoughts please!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N)**_

_**YAYYY! I'm excited to write this! Okie dokie.. I want to thank ya for all of your favorites/followers and reviews! Keep them up! Love you strangers! Hopefully by the time this story ends, I'll have more than 200 reviews? I know it's a long shot, but a girl can always dream;) OK HERE'S THE TENTH CHAPTER! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_No one's POV_

Austin sat down on the bench in front of the campus. "Ugh," he groaned as he leaned back and looked at the sky. _"What am I doing?" _"I hate myself.." he muttered._ "I have to keep it a secret so.. I have to get over this. I gotta snap out of it!" _He looked over at the magazine next to him. He picked it up and read the title.

_Super Brother! Gay men's magazine._

His mouth fell open. "Ew!" he shouted. "_Wait.. I've been acting even weirder.. ever since I found out he was a girl.." _He set the magazine down and looked down, determined. He pictured Ally with her wig and, and a hairy, muscular chest. "Barf..." he mumbled. He kept the picture in his mind. _Ally is a guy.. Ally is a guy... ALLY IS AN ALEX!_

* * *

Ally walked down the hallway with a pile of papers stacked higher than her face. She looked around the papers and saw the teacher's lounge a few classes away. She walked a few steps and bumped into someone, making a few of the papers fall. "Sorry!" Ally apologized as she set the stack on the floor. She looked up and saw.. "Trish!" she yelled. "Uh..." She turned around and started to run.

"You don't have to run, Ally," Trish said calmy.

She froze in her tracks. "I don't?" She turned around confused.

"No, I'm not going to chase you anymore," she sighed. "I thought about what that guy said. I'm sorry about everything, Ally," she smiled.

_"Austin?" _Ally thought to herself.

Trish turned around and started walking away. "But, Ally," she turned around with an evil smirk on her face. "This isn't over.. Got it?" she walked off.

_Austin's POV_

Alex walked into the room and shut the door. "I heard you told Trish of for me.

I looked up and remembered that gay magazine I saw. I looked away grossily. _Barf.._

"What's wrong?" _he _asked confused.

I started chuckling to myself. "Nothing.."

"Well, I just wanted to say.." he looked up at me. "Thanks!" he smiled. I looked at his smiling face, which made me cover my mouth before I barfed. "Uhm.. Austin? You okay?"

"It's nothing!"

_Awesome.. Thanks to Super Brothers.. My problem is solved!_

Alex walked over to the bed and took his wig off.

_I'm cool. _I looked down at my sports magazine.

"Hey, I'm going to take off the wrapping and change my shirt really quick. Don't look okay?" he warned.

My eyes stayed on the magazine. "Whatever," I mumbled.

_I'm cool!_

I heard the bandages fall to the ground followed by his uniform. I unconsciously looked up. I saw his back facing me.. and his nice toned skin with a curvy figure.. and her back dimples.. and the side view of her- _I'm coo.. _My eyes stayed glued on.. her. The blood rushed back to my face again.

_No one's POV_

As Ally put her shirt on, she heard the door slam. She looked around the empty room. "Austin?" _"Where did he go?"_ Ally quickly put her wig and bandages back on before she ran down the hallway and out to the courtyard. "Austin?" she called out. She looked over to the bench and found Kira standing on it, stapling a piece of paper to the tree behind it. "Kira!" Ally yelled as she ran up to her. "Have you seen Austin?"

Her head turned quickly, which made her lose her balance. Ally quickly ran up to her as she fell and caught her, which made her fall too. "Alex!" Kira said, surprised.

"Uh, are you okay?" Ally asked as Kira just sat in her lap. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"No.." Kira blushed. "I don't mind."

Austin opened the doors and walked out of the boy's dorm building, mentally facepalming himself. _"So much for "Super Brother.." _He looked up and saw Ally and Kira. His eyes grew big. What were they doing..? _What the-?! _His face grew red. He snuck up closer to them and ducked behind the bushes.

"Kira," Ally smiled. "Can you move please?" she asked awkwardly.

"I'd rather not," Kira said quietly. Ally looked down nervously and saw Kira look at her seriously. "Feel," she grabbed Ally's hand and placed it on her chest. "Feel the way my heart beats when I'm with you!"

Ally froze in fear as her head started spinning. "Kira, I-"

"Alex," she practically moaned as she started leaning down, while Ally tried to back away. "I love you!" She puckered her lips gently and kept leaning forward. Austin watched in terror as he tried his best not to blow his cover.

Ally pushed her off forcefully, which sent Kira flying back. "No!" She yelled. _"Crap crap.. This can't be possible!" _"I mean, I can't be anything more than friends with you!" Kira's face dropped. "It's impossible! Forget it!" She yelled. Austin grew a little smile on his face.

Kira got up and brushed herself off a little. "... You can't?" She asked shyly.

"Nope. Absolutely not," Ally answered, still sitting on the ground. Kira quickly pulled out a pocket knife and held it pointed at her neck while a tear rolled down her eye. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ally yelled as she grabbed onto Kira's wrist.

"Let me go!" She screamed, failing at letting go of Ally's grip.

"Are you nuts?!" Ally shouted back. "Don't be stupid!" As Kira tried struggling, Ally tripped over her own feet, causing them to land on the ground.

_Thud._

Ally looked down and found Kira's stomach holding a knife inside of her. Her mouth dropped open as Kira held her stomach, blood pouring out. "Alex," she whispered breathlessly.

Ally's face drained. "I.. no.." She threw her hands up and gripped her wig. "Oh my God!" She panicked. "

"Alex!" Austin yelled as he jumped out of the bush.

"No!" she screamed. "It wasn't me! I didn't mean to!" She looked down and found Kira laying on the ground, eyes closed. "What should we do?! Call the police?! Bury her?!" she panicked.. A little too much.

"No, calm down!" Austin shouted.

Tears started to drop out of Ally's eyes. "Kira, I'm so sorry! If I would've known what would happen.." Kira's eyes popped open.

Kira sat up and clung onto Ally. "Yay!" She shouted. "You'll be my boyfriend!"

"Huh?!" Ally asked confused. She looked over at Austin as he held the toy knife in his hands. "It was fake?!"

_Next day_

Dez and Dallas chuckled down the hallway as Dez held something in his hand. "This is gonna get him, good," he grinned evilly.

"Totally," Dallas agreed as they reached room 704. Dez closed the spider in his hand and held it behind his back. Dallas grabbed on to the door handell and pushed it opened quietly, to find "Alex" alone, kneeling at the foot of the bed facing the oppisite directions. Dez quietly walked up to her and dropped the spider into her shirt. He turned around and gave Dallas the thumbs up, to find that he already left.

"Dez?" Alex asked him. "Did you drop something in my shirt?" she asked confused. He turned around and found her squirming around.

"I'm sorry!" he squealed. "I dropped a spider down your shirt! It was just prank you!" he cried dramatically.

She rolled her shoulders around widly as she tried to get the bug out. _"Crap! It fell in between the bandages! Oh my goodness gracious I need to get it out!" _Without thinking, she threw her hands up her shirt and unwrapped the bandages.

Dez's eyes shot open. "Uhm.. Austin? What are you doing.."

Ally suddenly found herself sitting on top of Austin's lap.

_Austin's POV_

I walked down the hall heading to the dorms as Dallas ran by me, laughing his ass off. I shrugged my shoulders and reached the third floor.

"I'm sorry!" I heard Dez scream. Was he in my room? _Shit Ally.._ As I ran to the room, I heard Dez still freaking out. "I dropped a spider down your shirt! It was just a prank!" He sobbed.

I stopped at the door as I saw Ally drop her bandages to the floor. Next thing I new, I ran up behind her and pressed my hands on her boobs from underneath her shirt to flatten them out.

"Uhm, Austin?" Dez asked confused. "What are you doing."

Oh my gosh.. I'm holding Ally's breasts.. Damn, they felt good.. Oh shit, wait, I mean..

_Ally's POV_

Austin's large, strong hands held onto my breasts, pressing down on them tightly. I've never been touched like this before..

"Sorry," he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Just bear with it for a minute." I felt sweat dripping from my forhead. _Bear with it.. How?!_

Austin started chuckling awkwardly behind me. "Well... Alex has a, uhm.. bruise on his chest, so I'm.. massaging, them?" he explained.

"Ohhhhh," Dez smiled. "My grandpa taught me how to do that.. Alright, sorry about the spider!" he apologized as he walked out of the room. He turned around. "But I think you're doing it wrong, since he just went all "limp." He walked away.

_Austin's POV_

Limp? What was he talking about.. I looked down and felt Ally grow heavier as she fell down, and I fell down with her. My hands never left where they were. _Honestly I didn't want them to.._

"Ally?" I whispered. "Are you okay?"

I felt her nipple getting harder. "It just.. feels really good.." she mumbled. She looked to the side quickly. "Uh, I mean," she stuttered. "Sorry.."

"So your knees got weak because of that?" I squeezed her breasts tighter. "That's kind of sexy," I whispered, making her freeze. I pushed her back into me more, making her sat on my lap.

He hands made the way to the side of my belt loops and grinded into my groin, making it hard already. Damn, that embarressing. I spun her around and held onto her ass as I smashed her lips into mine as I ripped her wig off and threw it into the corner of a room.

I flipped her over so that I was on top and looked down at her face. Her breathing grew heavy, making her chest grow each time she took a breath.

The door opened. "Hey I forgot the spi- What are you doing now?!" Dez asked.

I quickly put her into a small headlock, facing her away from the doorway.. "Wrestling!" I shouted. "The spider went to your dorm. So you can go now.."

"Okay, but don't take it too hard on the short guy!" He shut the door.

Austin picked her up and set her on his bed. He leaned and connected his mouth onto her neck as his hands found his way back to her breasts, kneading it gently. Ally wrapped her arms up under his shirt and grazed his toned, muscular back. He bite her neck gently, covering it with soft kisses as he trailed back up to her soft, plumped lips.

Ally moved her hands from his back to his belt and started to unbuckling it, getting Austin excited. "Are you sure?" he breathed. His hand left her breast and gripped her thigh. Growing her confidence, she sat up and rolled so that now she was on top, craddling her legs around his waist. She pulled his belt off and threw it across the room.

"Just relax," she whispered as she unzipped his zipper and unbuttoned his pants.

His hands moved to the waist of his pants and pulled them down to his knee. Ally quickly pulled her pants off and kicked them from her feet, and wiggled her way up so that her sex was on top of Austin's groin, so that the only thing between them was their underwear.

She placed her hands on top of her shoulders as Austin placed one of his hands on the small of her back underneath her shirt, and the other on her small waist. She grinded into him repeatedly."Shit, Ally," Austin hitched a groan under his breath.

Gaining a bit more confidence, she got off of him and kneeled down on the floor in front of him. Austin could since the hesitence in her eyes. He bent down and placed his forhead on hers. "You don't have to," he whispered.

She placed her hand over his cock, making his nerves stiff up. She smirked. "But I want to." Her hand reached into his boxers and pulled out his.. manhood (bigger than the average teen), making it the first one she's ever seen. It took her a while for her eyes to adjust. She placed her hand at his head and began stroking it back and fourth gently. As it grew hard, she saw his clear juice start to shoot out.

Ally leaned forward and placed her mouth gently on him. She opened her mouth wider and placed his cock inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head.

Austin placed his hand on Ally's hair, gripping it as lightly as possible as she started to bob her head up and down. "Shit," he muttered. Austin involuntarily jerked his hips up, making Ally gag. She looked up at him surprised. "Sorry," his cheeks flared.

Ally stood up and pulled her panties down and sat on top of Austin, making him feel her folds press against his groin. He tried his best to surpress the urge of shoving himself up and thrust like crazy. He pushed her back onto the bed and lifted her legs to fold around his shoulders.

Ally looked down to see Austin look down into her womanhood. "Wait," she said, making him look up at her. "I'm nervous.." she mumbled embarresed. _"Oh, God.. I hope I'm not weird or unsual or something.."_

Austin started chuckling, which made Ally blushed furiously. "It's okay," he smiled. "It's all new to me, too." Ally looked down at him surprised. She thought someone with her looked would actually be already popular with the other girls..

There was a knock at the door.

Ally looked over at Austin as he looked at her as their faced completly drained. They quickly got up and searched around for their clothes in a panick. Austin quickly got dressed and threw the wig over the Ally as she hid under her covers.

"Hello?" the voice from outside called. Austin finished the last button on his shirt and opened the door to find Elliot and Dallas. "Hey!" Elliot smiled. "We're gonna go to this new Chinese restaurant, wanna come?"

"No!" Austin yelled before he slammed the door in his face.

"Well that was rude!" Dallas yelled through the door.

Ally got out from the covers fixed her wig as she made her way to the door. She opened it up and smiled. "I'd like to go!" She walked out of the room as Elliot and Dallas made their way down the hall. She turned around and faced Austin. "You might want to get rid of that before you go," she smiled as she pointed down to his boner. She closed to door.

_"This girl.." _Austin thought as he scratched the back of his neck. _"She's gonna kill me.."_

_No one's POV_

Ally closed the door and walked into her empty room. She took off her blazor and unbuttoned her shirt as she threw it in the laundry basket. She unwrapped her bandages and looked down at her chest. _"Geez.. I think my boobs grew a little.." _she frowned. _"I mean, yeah, of course I should be happy, but it's not really a good thing.."_ she walked over nakidly to her bed and pulled out the box from the underneath. She took out her plain black bra. "This_ is the last bra I bought before I left.. for this school.. a 36 A.. Well I guess it's good for what happened yesterday.." _She unstrapped it and put in on, finding it pushing her boobs up so high, it gave her the tightest cleavage... _"Wait.. cleavage?! I've never had that before.." _She took her wig off and brushed it over her shoulders and turned around facing the mirror. She put on a little pose and made the "duck face" look.

_squeaak_

Ally turned around quickly and saw Austin frozen, standing in the doorway. He quickly turned around and slammed the door shut and spun around to face Ally again.

She quickly pulled on a white shirt from her box . Austin's face turned crimson. "Sorry.." she mumbled shyly.

"Are you staying here for Christmas break?" he asked as he plopped back down on the bed.

She sighed. "Yeah, my dad went on _another _business trip.. To Ohio.."

He smirked and layed back on the bed, pulling out a magazine. "Me, too."

* * *

**_(A/N) _**

**_Okay guys, I'm sorry I didn't post at all yesterday... I feel so bad! BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME WHEN I POST FREQUENTLY! And this one wasn't even that long, especially the.. scence... But I've been feeling really sick for a while, and I'm getting sort of busy, so if you guys could please be patient for me? I promise I'll start posting more, but I'm not sure when.. But maybe your thoughts and reviews could help me? They always bring a smile to my face(: Thanks!_**


	11. Chapter 11- Mini chapter

**_(A/N)_**

**_Alright so I guess I'm going to try and update since I'm left bored in my room.. I might as well help you a little with a new chapter! Thanks for your reviews(: One of them scared me because it started off with "you suck" hahaha, okay well here you go! PM me any time ya want._**

**_(THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTERRR)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Ally's POV _

I looked out the window as I saw most of the students head out the gates with their families. I turned around and found Austin sleeping.. I smiled to myself as I got up and went out the door to look around the rooms to see who was still left.

_Wow.. the third floor is completely empty.. _I walked up the stairs to the fourth floor.. It was kind of empty too.

"Hey, Alex!" a voice called behind me. I turned around to find Elliot at his doorway. "You're staying behind for winter break too?" he asked taking a bite out of his pizza.

I smiled knowing that there was another person in the building besides me and Austin. "Yeah, is anyone else here?" I asked confidently.

"Yeah, but only Dallas and Dez.. Our parents all went on vacation for Christmas," he frowned. "I mean seriously, the only good thing about that is they give us awesome presents when they come back," he smiled. "Come on in, Dallas and I are planning a party with the girls that are still in their dorms." He gestured me inside.

"Wait, party?" I asked confused. "But these dorms are too small, and there are teachers still around, right?"

He started laughing. "No way! Teachers leave asap when we have breaks, since only a small group of us stay behind. And we're just having a small "get together" in an abondoned classroom."

I looked around the empty hallways. "Sure," I smiled.

_Austin's POV_

I rubbed the crust out of my eyes as I sat up from the bed. I looked around the room to find it empty. Did Ally leave for the break? I looked over at the clock to find that it was already noon. I put on my sweats and black tank top and headed for Elliot's room.

As I turned down the corner of the hallway I bumped into Dallas. "Oh hey dude," Dallas laughed. "You know we're planning a party with some girls tonight, right?"

"Really? Where Alex?" I asked confused.

"Oh, he said he had to go home at the last minute, and got pulled away by Trish, you know, Dez's crush," he laughed. "Hey, okay? You look pretty down.. Is it 'cause we planned the party without you?"

"No," I sighed. _How could Ally just leave? _"Just not a morning person." I scratched the back of my head. "So, tell me about the party."

_No one's POV_

Austin stood in front of the mirror in his empty room as he put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt that showed off his muscles. He fixed his hair and looked down at his phone. 9:30. "_I guess Ally really did leave.. Why wouldn't she tell me?" _He grabbed his room key and head out to the school.

"Hey!" Elliot said excitedly as Austin reached the top of the steps in front of the room. "Dallas, Dez and the girls are already inside. And a couple of other people.." he mumbled.

Austin and Elliot went inside the school and found a huge group of people dancing around the hallways. "Is there some kind of college party?" Austin shouted into Elliot's ear.

"No, it's some people from college!" He shouted back. "So it's a college party, too! Only you, Dez, Dallas, Trish, Kira and I are the only high school people!"

They walked in and found Dallas dancing with Kira and Trish with Dez. Austin walked up to Trish and pulled her over. "Why are you still here?" Austin asked confused. "I thought you left with Alex?"

She smiled. "Oh yeah, Alex totally left." She walked back to Dez and started dancing with him again.

Austin's face turned confused as he sat down in an empty chair and looked around to see random people playing beer pong and dancing with lamp shades on their heads. All of a sudden, he found a girl sitting on his lap wearing a floral cocktail dress. She lifted up his chin and planted a small kiss on his lips. He looked up and saw Ally.

"Ally?!" He asked confused. "People might figure out-"

She laughed. "It's okay, Austin. Trish told people I'm "Alex's" cousin, so we don't have a problem," she smiled.

Elliot walked up to the two of them. "Who's this beautiful girl?" he smiled. "Wait.. you're Alex's cousin, aren't you? You guys look just alike!" he laughed. "Wanna dance?" He held a hand out.

Ally got up and grabbed Elliot's hand. "Sure!" she said excitedly.

Austin sat there in shock and watched as the two danced together. "Jealous?" Trish laughed as she sat next to him.

"Why would she say yes?" he fumed. "We were just having a moment.." he mumbled under his breath.

Trish smiled. "Are you two a thing, then? Did you ask her out?"

"Of cour- Crap.. I didn't! I completely forgot!" He facepalmed himself. He got up and grabbed Ally's hand. "Excuse me, can I cut in?"

"Sure," Elliot said as he went to get punch. "But I'll be back," he smiled.

Austin took Ally's hand and led the two down the hall into an abandoned classroom. "What are you doing?" Ally asked confused as he shut the door.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "You look gorgeous," he smiled. "Would you mind going on a date with me?"

Ally's cheeks flushed as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "No."

His face dropped as he looked down at her confused. He forced at a laugh. "What?"

She started to laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You should've seen your face! I'm just kidding, of course I will." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a soft, tender kissed.

* * *

**_(A/N)_**

**_Sorry this was just a little chapter that I wrote, but the next one will be better.. Hopefully when I get better. Since my school starts in two weeks, I'll probably be better by then and will procrasinate with my homework and write more chapters instead. I'm also planning on a new story, but you'll just have to wait and see._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thanks soo much for the reviews! It really helped me get inspired! I wish I could use all of them, but unfortunately the date can't be that busy! Most of you guys had some really great and original stuff! So in the bottom of the story I'll give the names of the people that helped me! Here's the next chapter! Oh, and I'm starting to feel a little better, so hopefully I'll be able to update more, like two chapter a day like I used to, since I know know guys love that(: Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Austin's POV_

"So who's this dream girl?" Elliot asked as he flopped onto the bed holding a magazine. I stood in front of the mirror wearing yellow converse, black jeans, a black shirt, and a yellow jacket. "You've been standing in front of that mirror fixing your hair for half an hour," he teased.

Dallas got up and stood next to me. "You look like a bee," he laughed. "Yellow's your favorite color! Does that mean this chick is legit?" he asked seriously.

I took my hands out of my hair and faced the two of them. "I hope so." I shrugged. "I just have one problem.."

"What?" they both asked.

"I have no idea where to take her!"

_Ally's POV_

I walked into Trish's room and shut the door behind me. "Trish?" I whispered. I turned on the lights and found her in bed with some.. dude. Gross. I walked up closer and found her snuggling up with.. Dez? Oh thank God they both had their clothes on.. "Trish! Get up I need your help!"

Her eyes popped open as she sat up quickly. "What happened last night?" she asked groggily. She looked over at Dez. "Ew!" she whispered. She smacked him in the face and woke him up. "Get out!"

He sat up with his eyes still closed. "Five more minutes, mom.." he mumbled. He got up and lazily walked up and out of the room.. "

"Should we help him?" I asked turning to Trish as he shut the door.

She looked at me and shrugged. "He'll be fine," she smirked. "Anyways," she said while getting up and walking towards me. "We gotta get you prepared for your date!" She squealed as we jumped up and down excitedly. "Okay, let's see.." She looked around. "What are you going to wear?"

I walked over to her bed and set down my bag full of clothes. "I just bought these," I said as I faced her nervously. She walked up to the bag and pulled out the clothes. She stayed quiet. "Trish?"

She picked up a dress and turned around to reveal a big smile on her face. "This is so cute!" s!he screamed, which made me excited. "Okay, put this black sleeveless cocktail dress, and these yellow hoop earrings, with these black flats, and a yellow bracelet," she said as she handed me all the clothes.

"What's with all the yellow?" I asked as I put on the dress.

She started waving my hair to get the regular beach waves that I have. "Austin loves yellow! You guys are totally gonna match," she smiled.

I put in the earrings. "I wonder wear he's taking me.." I smiled.

"Wait, you don't know?!" Trish asked in shock. "That means.. We have to be able to make you ready for _anything_!"

_Austin's POV_

I walked up to Trish's door with a rose in my hand. God, I'm nervous.. I could see the rose actually shaking a little bit because of my hands. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

After the door opened, I saw Ally. Damn, she looked beautiful. My mouth hung open as I slowly handed he the flower. She started giggling. "Thanks, Austin," she smiled.

"Y-you're, welcome?" I stuttered nervously. _Austin keep it cool!_

I shook my head slightly to snap out of it. I smiled and reached out and gave her my hand, as she gently grabbed onto it, intertwining our fingers. _Please don't let my hand start sweating.._

Once we left the gates of the school, we started to walk down the sidewalk. "So where are you taking me?" she asked curiously.

Our hands started swaying lightly together. "It's kind of a surprise," I smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

_Ally's POV_

As we walked around town, we started asking each other questions. "So what happened to your old roommate?" I asked.

"Well, he was kind of a jerk, and sorta crazy.." he mumbled the last part, "but he just left one day," he shrugged. "So are you excited about this date?" he smiled excitedly.

I started to laugh. "Of course, but that's not a real question," I smirked.

"Yeah, but I already ran out of questions," he said as we walked across the street. I turned my head slightly as my face grew confused. "What?" he asked like he knew something.

I looked around the busy streets. "I think.. I heard something?" I turned back to look at him to find him gone. "Austin?" I asked confused. I looked around to see him no where.. I started to hear music again. "Austin!" I shouted a little louder as I followed the music. I started to see people walking around the corner of a building for.. something? _Maybe that's where the music is coming from.._

I fast-walked over to where the people were heading, and heard the music getting a little louder. I knew there was music! As I turned around the corner, I saw a big stage with a few people playing different instraments playing some kind of Christmas song. Wait.. was that Austin in the front?

_"Oh oh, Christmas is coming," _he started to sing. He sings?! I ran up to the front of the stage as people started to crowd up behind me. _"Those elves and reindeer are running, and I just want you by my side." _I looked up in shock as I saw Austin holding the microphone singing with.. R4 behind him? He got a band to play?! _"Santa, is coming to town." _

The whole crowd started to cheer and dance as Austin sang. I was still just trying to put all the pieces together.. _"I'd give anything, if we could sing, Fa la la la la!" _he looked down at me and smiled, giving me a wink as he started dancing across the stage. I felt a smile form on my face as I started clapping along to the song.

_Austin's POV_

_"That's what makes it, make it Christmas time," _I finished up the song that sent the crowd cheering. I looked down to wear Ally was standing to find her gone. I looked around the crowd and back to my cousins and found them looking around, too. I held the mic back up. "Thanks everyone!" I shouted as I handed the mic to one of my cousins, Rocky. I ran off the stage and hurried down the steps, knocking into someone.

I looked up and saw Ally laughing. "That was great!" She said as she hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her and chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it."

_No one's POV_

Austin and Ally walked over to a large hotel.

"What's in here?" Ally asked confused. The doorholder opened the door for the two of them as they went inside.

Austin smirked as he bent over to her ear. "They have a really cool game here," he whispered.

Ally turned her head to face his. "A game?" she whispered back. "At a hotel like _this?"_ she asked as she held out her arm to point out a grand water fountain that was a whole side of a wall.

He pressed the down button on the elevator, waiting for it to open. "Well, I thought our date should be more, interesting." The elevator doors opened, and they walked inside. "Basement, please," he asked confidently to the elevator guy. He pressed the button and the doors closed. "Are you excited?" he asked impatiently as he stared at the number on the elevator go from one to B.

Ally looked confused. "I guess.." she chuckled at his excitment. As they reached the floor, the doors opened.

Ally started to walk out. "Wait!" Austin said as she grabbed her arm, pulling her back inside. He grasped onto her shoulded and turned her around, facing the other side of the elevator, that also had a pair of sliding doors that opened. Ally looked in awe as she stepped inside with Austin behind her.

"This is the biggest arcade I've ever seen!" she shouted over the music.

He held her hand. "It gets better," he smiled as he lead her the other way. He walked her over to a wide door that looked like a vault. "We're gonna play lazer tag!" he shouted. "Sorry about not telling you, so you could wear the right outfit," he frowned.

She held out her purse and pulled out some sweatpants. "It's okay," she smiled. "Trish told me to be prepared for everything."

His face turned confused. "Have you been carrying that purse around the whole time?"

"I know, right," her face matched Austin. "I feel like I totally forgot about it." They both laughed.

_Austin's POV_

"There'll be fake robot animals in this week of lazer tag," the nerdy guy said bordely as he held up the vest and gun. "Once you get shot by your opponent your lights will stop flashing which means game over..."

I put on the bulky vest with lights flashing on my shoulders, chest and back that held a lazer gun attached to it on the side.

"Are you ready?" I asked Ally as the doors open.

She grinned evilly. "Yeah, but why is it just the two of us?"

"I rented out the whole room for us, so good luck finding me," I smirked.

"You're the one that's gonna need luck," she said as she ran into the foggy room. I quickly ran after her, to find that she'd already dissapeared into the jungle like room. Wow.. this was believably real..

I ran passed the trees and paused in my tracks. I found a robot lion slowly crawling up to me. What kind of lazer tag game was this?! I picked up my gun and shot it, making it fall to the ground. I paused and waited to see if I could hear Ally. I heard a bush rustle to the left of me. I quickly pointed my gun at the bush and shot it.

"Hey!" I heard Ally yell from somewhere.. up? "You're gonna have to try harder!" She yelled.

I looked over at the bush and saw another robot, but this time is was a monkey. "Sorry monkey!" I yelled as I ran over to the ramp that looked like a hill. I ran up and saw Ally run into another room filled with trees. "Dead end," I whispered as I held my gun up and quietly walked into the room.

As I reached the room, all I could see were trees. I turned to the left and saw Ally walking towards me. Before I pressed the trigger, she softly placed her hand on my face and looked deeply into my eyes with her cute, little.. face.. Lowering the gun, I slowly leaned into her as I closed my eyes..

"Guess what," she whispered into my ear. "You lost, loser!" She yelled as she backed up and shot me in the chest with her fake gun.

My face dropped as I looked at her dance around as the voice from the speaker shout, "Player 2 winner!"

I took off my vest and smiled. "You're good.." I chuckled.

_Ally's POV_

After I changed back into my dress, Austin and I walked down the street and headed back to the elevator. "Wait!" Austin called behind me. "Look at that pool! He walked down the hall, leaving the arcade, and walked through the open door. When I reached him I saw him standing in front of the empty pool. "This is awesome!" he smiled.

I set my purse down on a chair and walked over to him. "It's just a pool," I said bending down to look at the water. Suddenly, I lost my balace and fell in, getting me soaked.

"Ally!" he yelled as he took off his jacket and jumped in to get me. He floated us up and held my waist in the water as he put my hair behind my ear. We stayed in the water and looked at each other as water dripped down our faces. "You're so clumsy," he laughed quietly.

I smiled shyly and looked up at him, luckily I had water-proof mascara and eyeliner on. I wrapper my arms around his neck. "Sorry," I smiled.

He lifted me up bridal style. "Let's get out of the pool," he chuckled as he walked over to the stairs of the pool. Once we got out, he set me down carefully and got his jacket. He wrapped it around my shoulders and pulled me closer so him and looked down at me. He started to lean in.

I put my index finger up to his mouth. "I don't kiss on the first date," I joked. He frowned and let go of the jacket.

"Fine, let's go." He turned around and walked to the door.

"Austin?" I asked nervously.

He turned around and looked at me upset. A smile started to grow on his mouth as he started to walk up to me. "You should've seen your face," he laughed.

My cheeks started to blush as he wrapped his arms back around me. I lifted my legs around his waist and flung my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me until our lips connected. I pulled away, and our forheads leaned together as we looked at each other. I got down and punched him in the chest. "Don't scare me like that, again," I threatened.

He laughed as he held my hand. "Now we're even."

* * *

**_(A/N)_**

**_YAYYY! I'm happy that I posted a little early so I have time to write another chapter.. If you review;)_**

**_OH! And thank you to the people that helped me get ideas! _**

**_beautiflxoblvn, lillierockstar, and Lolzauslly. Thanks so much! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_OMG I'M SO SORRY! I haven't uploaded in... forever! I've been sooo busy with school work. Hopefully I'll be able to upload more on the weekends. I miss posting new chapters! Alright. Here's a new chapter. Sorry guys): I hope you guys are still into my story! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

Austin laid on top of me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "It's the last day until school starts," he said as we gazed into each others eyes. "How do you want to spend it?"

I smiled shyly as my hand reached down to his zipper. "Something like this.."

_knock knock_

"Hey, Alex!" Dez yelled from outside the door. "I got more porn for you! It's awesome!"

There was another knock. "Hey guys, wanna throw another party?!" Elliot shouted.

"Alex! It's Trish! Let's hang out! School starts tomorrow!"

Austin got up and tossed my wig at me and tossed himself on his bed, hiding his face in his pillow. "I hate this," he muffled under his breath.

_Austin's POV_

I closed the door and threw my bag filled with homework on the floor. I took my blazer off and walked over to the foot of the bed and saw Ally writing in her journal. "Hey," I smiled.

"Hey." Her eyes stayed glued to the book. "How was school? Are you tired?" She looked up at me.

"I'm not tired at all," I smirked.

She set her book down and sat up. "Did you finish your homework?"

I grew excited. "Yeah," I lied.

She made her way up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Take a shower?"

"Yeah.." _After gym today.._

She leaned in until our noses touched. "Then I'm going to go take one, too." She hopped off the bed and grabbed her wig and a towel and left the room.

_Dammit.. She's gonna make me go crazy..._

But.. what's going to happen when she gets back?

I looked over at the clock. 8:30.

I laid quietly on my bed as I heard Ally start to snore quietly... _Why the fuck is she sleeping... I thought we were going to do something when she got back! _I sighed and threw the covers over my shoulder. Great..

I laid on my bed, loosened my tie, and threw it on the floor. It's already been a week of school and Ally looked like she doesn't even like me anymore! Does she want to.. break up?

There was a click as the door opened. Ally walked in, and threw her wig in the closet, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders. I sat up as Ally took her pants and bandages off, leaving her in nothing but her white buttoned up shirt. She turned, staring at me with her dark eyes. She walked up to the bed and leaned down, and with her soft, plump lips, kissed me lightly.

I know this sounds bad but.. I've been getting too damn impatient for this.

The candles wavered slightly as the two the two of us gazed into each other's eyes. We leaned in, ever so slowly, and kissed again.

"You," I said, in between kisses. "Are the most beautiful girl alive."

Ally laughed, putting one of her fingers on his lips. "And you are one of the sexiest guys."

I playfully pulled Ally onto the bed beside me. As we continued kissing, I slowly slid my hand up the back of her shirt. She ran her fingers through my hair, her other hand rested on my chest.

Ally started to kiss down my jaw line. She lightly began to nibble on my neck, laughing when I exhaled in pleasure and relaxation. She kissed back up to my lips.

"You just look so good in this." She said, moving her hands all over my chest. "It's going to be a shame to take it off of you."

"Well, you're looking pretty good yourself!" I replied, smiling. "And if it's going to be that bad, I better just do it myself!"

I undid the last couple of button, making my shirt expose my chest. Ally leaned forward, kissed my neck, and started to rub her hands all over me. I moaned lightly and placed my hands on her waist.

Starting to take control, I pushed Ally down on the bed. I climbed on top and started to kiss her swollen lips, my hands gripping her butt. I kissed down to her neck as my hands started playing with her breasts through the shirt. I kissed back to her lips and placed one of my hands on Ally's thigh, and slowly began to move it up her leg, getting closer and closer to her already wet.. thong? I didn't know she wears thongs..

Just as my fingers were nearly there, I moved them, placing my hand instead on chest. I quickly started undoing her buttons. Ally took off her shirt and threw it to the side and sat on the bed, wearing nothing but her thong.

I ravenously began to kiss her, my hands trying to touch every inch of her body that I could. One hand slid up her thigh to begin lightly rubbing her pussy through the lacy material.

Ally moaned, clutching at my hair as I kissed down her body to her breasts. She could feel my lips as they traversed her body. My mouth found its way to her perky breasts and began playing with her nipples. My hand had found its way into her panties to start fingering her wet pussy.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Ally took off her panties, pushed Austin down onto the bed, and climbed on top to kiss down my shirt. She kissed chest as her dexterous fingers unclasped my belt. The pants soon followed, leaving me in my pair of blue boxers. The outline of my dick was visible, pressing against the tight fabric.

Ally leaned forward to kiss me hungrily on the lips, her fingers tracing around the outline of my cock. She slowly began to pull my boxers off. They slid off my feet and onto the ground. She continued kissing me as her soft hand moved up and down my dick. (Which is bigger than average.. just saying.)

She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You can't imagine how much I want this inside of me."

"You won't have to wait that much longer," I moaned back.

Smiling with her red lips, Ally kissed down my body. I could feel her lips move all the way down to my dick. I felt warm lips, then saw as Ally began to take my throbbing boner into her mouth. She bobbed up and down on my cock, tasting my precum.

I moaned, enjoying the sight. We locked eyes, each seeing the lust in our eyes. I felt the lips leave the area I wanted it the most.

Ally crawled forward, positioning her pussy near my dick. She leaned forward, kissing my neck. "Do it now," she whispered. I could the nervousness in her voice.

"We don't have to," I said rubbing her arm. "We can wait if you want." I tried my best to hide the disappointment..

She smiled. "I'm ready."

That's all it took for me. I trailed my hands down her back and started to gently rub her ass. I moved my dick so it was barely touching her pussy, and moved it around, teasing her with the small movements. As Ally moaned, I quickly thrusting into her, only getting the head inside.

Ally screamed in pain as she could feel me hard inside of her. She stifled a sob into my chest.

"I'm sorry," I panicked as I started to pull out.

"Stop!" She grabbed onto my shoulders from under my arms tightly. "Keep going."

I felt her tight pussy as I thrusted all the way back inside of her, making drops of blood come out.

"It's normal," she said in a hurt voice, smiling slightly. I guess she could see the look of horror on my face.

I pulled out until the tip of my head was on her folds, and thrusted inward.

I picked up pace, she started to thrust her hips, wanting more. She began lightly nibbling on my ear, breathing heavily as I pushed my entire length into her.

_No one's POV_

Austin loved the sound of Ally exhaling in pleasure. He began to thrust even deeper into her, causing her to moan loudly. Austin felt his orgasm quickly approaching, but he didn't want it to end so soon, or before she did.

He flipped over, laying Ally on her back. He lifted her legs up over his shoulders and placed his dick in front of her pussy. Again, he teased her with the tip of it until she begged him. "Austin," she moaned impatiently.

Austin thrusted again into her waiting womanhood. From this position, he was able to reach down and fondle her breasts.

Ally could almost not contain her pleasure. His hands on her breasts, combined with the what he was doing to her for her first time, brought her closer and closer to the edge. She moaned loudly as Austin began to pick up speed.

"Oh, yes, Austin!" She yelled, tossing her head back into the pillow. "I'm almost there!"

Austin grunted in reply, and pushed her legs further back, thrusting deeper into her pussy. He could feel his own orgasm building, but he kept on going, as Ally laid moaning on the bed.

She gave one loud, unintelligible yell as her walls clamped down and began spasming on his dick. Austin moaned too, as the motion sent him over the edge. Through her orgasm, Ally could feel his warm cum shooting deep inside of her. They both collapsed, tired but pleased.

"What the hell do you think was that?" Dallas asked Dez back in their rooms.

Dez chuckled. "I don't know, but I bet whoever's making that sound was having fun." Dallas laughed. "I wish I could have that.." Dez whispered to himself.

* * *

**_YAY! Okay, so please review so it'll inspire me to write more. I reeaaally need you to do this. I'm super mega busy, and I want to make you (if you're going to school/work) get a better day by having my story be updated. YAYYY Byee! Oh, and sorry for another short chapter.. Fuck:I Okay, until next time:)_**


	14. Chapter 14- The Figure

_**(A/N)**_

_**Wooohoo another chapter on a MONDAY! Hope that makes your Monday a little better:) (Not trying to sound cocky hahaha). Well right now it's Sunday night, but yeah I'm not sure when I'm going to finish this or when I'm going to post it.. OR when you're going to read it. Okay, so I hope you guys aren't going to expect "lemons"? Is that what you call it?! Someone please explain the OOC and lemons and what they stand for! It's been killing me! Gosh.. I'm really dumb. But yeah, I hope you guys don't expect "lemon" things going on all the time. Trust me, they'll happen, but not overtime haha. Okay, on with the story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Austin's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes to find it being morning. I tried to lift my arm to rub the crust out of my eye, but only to find it underneath Ally. I looked down to see her slightly messed up hair from last night. I smirked to myself as I started to remember what happened.

After a few minutes, I looked over at the clock. 6:00. Crap. School starts in an hour and I still have to take a shower.. I looked back at Ally. _I don't want to wake her.. _Her eyelashes looked so long.. and her cheeks so rosy.. and lips so plump and-

I shook my head to get out of my train of thoughts. I slid my arm out slowly, making Ally nuzzled her head into my chest. Her eye fluttered open.

She took a deep breath and covered her mouth to yawn. "Austin?" She asked confused.

"Morning," I smiled. I noticed that we were both still naked.. I quickly got up and put a pair of the closest pants I found. I grabbed a towel and scratched the back of my head as I walked up to her. "I'm going to take a shower. See you later." I leaned in and lifted her chin up with my finger and kissed her on the cheek.

I grabbed my uniform and headed out the door.

_Ally's POV_

After Austin left, I fell back onto the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. I touched my lips, which were still tingling from when he kissed me yesterday.

Who would have thought that this would have ever happened to me? Go to a boarding school.. As a boy, get an annoying roommate.. And then fall in lo-

I sat up quickly. Did I just think that? I shook my head. "Just kiddingg," I sang stupidly as I looked over at the clock. 6:30? "Crap," I muttered as I quickly got up. I suddenly fell to the floor and grabbed onto my stomach. "Ouch!" I yelped. I felt my groin start to throb. Blood started to trickle down my thigh. And lets just say that I am _not _on my period.

I slowly got up on my wobbly legs and somehow made my way to my bed and pulled my box out from under my bed. I grabbed a pad and made my to the closet.

How am I going to have sex with Austin if I'm too small?

_No One's POV_

Austin sat down in his seat as the bell rang.

"Where's Alex?" Kira asked impatiently as she sat down in front of me. "I've been missing my boyfriend all winter break! Has he been avoiding me? I haven't seen him at all this week.." She frowned. "But that's impossible," she laughed.

"Yeah, not that impossible." Dez whispered as he sat down next to me.

Elliot sat next to Kira. "Hey guys! Hey, where's Alex? He usually never misses class. Well except that one time he ran away," Elliot said.

Austin's face turned confused. "I don't know," he answered. "Sh- He.. He looked fine this morning.. I wonder what happened.."

"Hey," Dallas said as he sat behind me. "Did you hear what was going on last night? Dez and I surely heard it.." Dez and him started to chuckle.

"What happened?" Kira asked confused.

"Well," Dez laughed. "We heard,"

"Alright class," Mr. Richardson interrupted. "Open your textbooks to unit 5. Do an outline of chapter 15 with a partner.

Kira turned around and faced Austin. "Wanna be my partner?" she smiled.

"Sure," he said while opening the textbook.

"So.." Kira nonchalantly said as they worked on their work. "When do you think Alex is gonna take me on a date?"

Austin tried his best not to laugh. "Are you guys even going out?"

"Of course!" She overreacted. "Remember? It was the day he accidentally stabbed with a fake knife.." She smiled and rested her head on her propped up elbow and started daydreaming.

As they worked on the assignment, the door opened. The class looked up and saw Ally walk over awkwardly to Mr. Richarson and handed him a tardy slip and walked over to the group.

"Uhm.." Elliot looked confused, like the rest of the class. "Why are you walking so retarded?"

"Yeah you look like a newborn giraffe," Dez laughed. "I would know. I had one."

Ally bent down and grabbed the desk and slowly sat down, clenching her face. "I'm fine," she smiled as she flipped her wig out of her eyes.

Kira looked over at Austin. "Why is your face so red?"

Everyone stared at Austin's dark red face as he held up his hand and covered his mouth. "Nothing," he muffled embarrassed.

Ally looked down, letting the short hair fall over her eyes as she turned around to face the front of the class. _"I wish I could chew my hair right now.." _she thought as she gritted her teeth.

_Room 704_

Ally sat on Austin's lap facing forward as she grinded her hips into him while they started making out.

"Sorry about hurting you," Austin apologized in between kisses.

Ally continues to rock back and forth as stifled a laugh. "There's nothing to be sorry about," she smiled, letting Austin feel her teeth touching his lips.

Ally pinned Austin back as she reached down in between her thighs and grabbed his dick, instantly making it harder than it was before. Her eyes widened suddenly as her thoughts went back to this morning when she fell out of bed. She felt her groin ache again.

She got up quickly and reached for her wig and bandages. I'm going to go," she said in a hurry.

Austin's face stayed puzzled as the door closed. "Was it something I said?" he frowned.

"So how'd you sneak in here again?" Trish asked as she plopped down on her bed.

"The person at the security desk was sleeping." Ally took her wig off and threw it in the closet. "Okay, Trish. I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else," she said seriously as she sat next to her.

"Who am I going to tell? Everyone already thinks you're a boy," Trish scoffed. "I probably won't be able to tell anyone anyways."

Ally sighed and looked up at Trish. "I had snmfhal.." She muttered as she looked over to the left.

Trish mouth dropped open. "You had sex with Austin?!" She yelled.

"How did you hear that?!" Ally panicked. She covered Trish's mouth. "But I have a real problem. Promise you won't scream this time?" Trish nodded her head with Ally's hand still over her mouth. "I'm scared to have sex with him again," she whispered.

Trish uncovered Ally's hand and looked at her with an expressionless face. She got up and walked over to the other side of the room. "I can't even talk to you anymore, girl. That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Trish, he's.. too big," she mumbled as she began to chew on her hair.

"Ew okay, okay okay," Trish covered her ears. "I don't need to know that. But know it's making more sense. You're, petite down there too, huh," she chuckled.

Ally's face grew red. "Stop!" She whispered. "It's embarrassing. How could I ever tell Austin that?"

"Look, he just "popped your cherry", so it'll loosen up." Trish walked over to the mirror and put her hair up in a ponytail. "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow's Friday," she smiled excitedly.

Ally walked over to the blanket on the floor and laid down there. _"That's not the problem.. I'm just naturally small.." _She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Austin's POV_

I walked down the hallway to my next class, looking for Ally. She's been avoiding me all day! I know that because she faced the front of the classroom all bell in Mr. Richardson's class. I fixed up my blazer as I turned down a corner of the hall.

"Hey, Austin!" Trish smiled as she popped out of no where.

"Hey, do you know why Ally's mad at me?" I scratched the back of my head.

Her face flushed as she smiled shyly. "Nope, gotta go. Bye!" she said before she ran passed me.

_Ally's POV_

"Ally!" Trish yelled as she ran up to me. "Austin knows something's up." She panted and sat down next to me in the empty classroom.

I smirked. "Trish, I'm pretty sure he would be. I've avoided him all day. I tried to make is unnoticeable, but it was obvious when I ignored him first bell today when he called my name a hundred times," I sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Ally," Trish said seriously. "I looked at his face, and I think that _he _thinks that you're going to dump him 'cause you lost interest in him or something like that. It was kind of cute since he looked like a lost puppy," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Why would he think that? I need to do something.."

_No One's POV_

Austin sat in the empty room, expecting that Ally would still be avoiding him. He walked over to his bed and laid there, trying to figure out why Ally was acting weird. The door slowly opened as Ally walked inside and sat on his bed.

"Ally?" Austin asked surprised as he sat up. Ally leaned forward and planted her soft lips on his.

He felt her tongue probing at his closed lips and he opened them to let it in, his own tongue meeting hers half way. He could feel his heart start to race and his stomach knot up in excitement, the bulge in his jeans starting to get larger with each passing second. It was at that moment he realized they needed to stop and he pulled away from her, both parties panting with the effort of the kiss. He relished the flushed look on her cute face, her eyes half closed and her mouth still slightly open. She looked like a little angle sitting before him.

"I'll let you get some sleep," he said with great effort and then stood up, moving towards the closet. He didn't get very far though. A small hand wrapped around his arm and stopped him cold, turning to see a sly look on Ally's face.

"I'm done with you yet," she said softly, taking his hand and placing it on her large breast, over her soft shirt. The small amount of will power he left melted away and he was putty in this small girls hands.

She pulled him back to the bed and pushed him into the seating position. She climbed on top of his lap, her legs on either side of his and looked him straight in the eyes with a sexy little smile snaking its way across her beautiful face. She grabbed the hem of her shirt on both sides, her arms crossed over her chest, and lifted it up and off, revealing milky white skin and two large breasts covered by a cute pink lace bra that was obviously one size too small for her. Austin didn't need any more hints and pulled her body into him, his lips kissing over her neck and shoulders as his hands came up to her breasts and grabbed them, kneading each one through the lacy material. Both her hands wrapped around his head and held him in place, kissing along her collar-bone and throat. Each kiss received a soft moan and her fingers to tangle themselves in his shaggy hair.

"I want you Austin," she said softly and she sat back a little. She reached to the back of her bra and a second later she unhooked it, sliding it down her arms and wrapping it around his neck. There before him was the most gorgeous set of tits he had ever seen in his life. They were even more milky white than the rest of her body and crowned by two, soft pink aureola's that almost sparkled in the low light. They were larger than the last time he saw them, followed by her small frame that he didn't know she could handle, but he could tell they were all natural. They sagged the slightest amount, barely noticeable, and weren't perfectly rounded like a surgeon went for. They had their minor flaws that made them look even better.

Unable to control himself he dove in, taking a breast in his hand and sucking her nipple into his mouth. He used his teeth to lightly nibble on it and she melted into him, her back arching at his efforts. Austin smiled internally to himself.

His cock was fully erect now, jammed roughly between him, the bed and her crotch. It hurt, but in a good way because he knew he would probably get it free pretty quick. Ally had noticed the large package jabbing into her too and she pulled herself off him, kneeling before him. Her small fingers fumbled with his belt and got it undone after a few excruciating seconds. She undid his jeans and, with him lifting his ass off the couch, slid them down with his plaid boxers, his amazingly hard nine-inch cock standing straight up in the cool air.

Ally bit her lip, her eyes growing large at the sight before her. She lowered her head, her eyes still wide, and stuck out her tongue. It was at that moment that he placed his hands on her shoulders and stopped her from plunging the thing into her throat. He had seen this look before, and even though his heart sank a little he didn't mind it.

"Ally," he said softly, looking at her confused, yet pleased.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently, looking up at him.

Austin tried to ignore that this gorgeous girl before him was about to give him a blowjob.. He never thought something like this could happen to him. "I feel like I'm getting mixed messages from you, but I'm not trying to sound like some dumbass-"

"No, you don't understand I really want you,' she countered, gripping the base of his cock in her very hot hand. The mere touch sent a shiver running up his spine and a moan escaped his lips. "Just sit back and relax."

He did as she asked and sat back in the bed, looking between his legs as Ally held onto his large cock. She wrapped her lips around the head and licked around it, making his legs twitch a little. He could feel her tongue probing each and every centimetre of his flesh, and her exceedingly hot mouth sucked him deeper into her throat. Opening his eyes he looked down at her again, finding that she had taken just over half of him into her mouth, her eyes wide with effort. She really was a trooper.

She wasn't done there though. Getting up higher on her knees she gave him a little wink and then impaled her throat on his steel rod. He could feel it opening up around him until finally he bottomed out, garnering a painful squeal from her as a little bit of spit dribbled out of her mouth. Not able to hold that position long she slid her mouth off his throbbing cock and coughed a little as she gasped for air, a small smile on her lips.

"That was amazing baby," he gasped and pulled her into a long, sloppy kiss. He pulled her tiny body into his arms and lifted her up, carrying her all the way to her bed. "Your turn."

She giggled and laid back. Austin delved his thumbs into the waist of her khakis and in one fluid motion slid them off her legs revealing a cute little black thong covering her best bits. He could already smell how aroused she was and was looking forward to tasting her pussy. Using her legs he pulled her ass to the edge of the bed and spread them, her covered pussy inches from his watering mouth.

He pulled the thong to one side and drank in the gorgeous pussy in front of him. It was small, obviously still tight, and just he way he liked it, folded in on its self without the lips hanging out. Spotting her tiny little button of a clit and stuck out his tongue and gave it a slow, powerful lick. Ally's body shook underneath him and she moaned softly, one of her hands finding the back of his head and rubbing his hair. Spurred on he licked her again and used two fingers to open up her little flower, showing the wet, pink flesh hidden beneath the folds. His tongue slowly found its way to the hot interior and he lapped up her juices. It was like honey to him and he delved in deeper, her velvety folds being slowly pried open by his probing tongue.

Her hands grabbed his hair now and pushed him deeper into her, hoping he would loosen her up a little more, her intoxicating smell grabbing hold of him and refusing to let go. Her legs started to tense up and her moans became more throaty as she quickly reached her climax, his tongue probing deeper and deeper into her sizzling pussy and one of his thumbs making quick circles over her protected clit.

"I'm almost there!" she screamed out loudly. Her legs clamped over his head, trapping him with his tongue still stuck inside her. She held him tightly, threatening to suffocate him as she thrashed on the blankets and screamed out incoherent praises. He could feel her pussy pulsating around his tongue and after what seemed like an eternity they became slower and her legs fell from his head and her hand let go of his head.

He pulled himself from between her legs and looked up at her with a wide grin on his face. She smiled softly back at him, her eyes half closed and her whole body heaving with heavy breathes. He climbed into bed beside her and pulled a pillow down, putting it under both their heads.

With that she got up on her knees and grabbed his throbbing cock in a shaky hand, pointing at her soaking wet opening. Slowly, with great effort, she started to slide him into her. He knew she was going to be tight, be he had no idea how tight since last time. It felt like someone was squeezing his cock in a very hot and soft vice grip. It hurt, but far from being a bad pain. Fortunately for Ally, Austin couldn't tell that it still was painful for her, but the emotions that she was feeling at the moment got the best of her. It was half way between ecstasy and pain. She squinted through the pain, her forehead all wrinkled, making her look even more sexy than she already was.

"Take is slow if you want," he offered.

"We're past slow don't you think?" she asked with a pained smile, and in one fluid motion she shoved his entire length into herself. He could see the pain etched all over her face as she let out a small scream. He almost felt bad for her, but he too was in a little bit of pain and could relate.

She sat there, motionless, on top of him, her breast heaving in and out. He could feel her vaginal walls opening up around him and within a few minutes she started to lift herself up and throw herself back down on him. She sat bolt upright, her hands fondling her own breasts as she moaned loudly with each thrust. At this very moment he considered himself the luckiest man alive.

"Holy shit, you are literally hi...hitting everything," she panted in pain, struggling to get enough oxygen to talk. Each time she lifted herself off him and sat back down the air was pushed out of her lungs, escaping over those pretty pink lips covered in saliva. Many times he fought off the urge to grab her by the hips, hold her up so just the tip of his cock was in her tight little hole and thrust in and out of her with all his might. Seeing as how she was so small and tight, he would end up hurting her more than anything else.

The familiar feeling of his cum bubbling in his balls hit him and he clenched his ass muscles in an attempt to slow his impending orgasm. More than anything else he wanted to feel her cum on top of him, her walls pulsing around him. He could tell she was starting to get close already. Her pace had quickened and her eyes were slammed shut, her hand grabbing on to his chest as he held her tightly around the hips.

'Fuck," he cooed as Ally's breasts bounced up and down with each thrust, "Make me cum! Fuck me harder," he involuntarily begged.

Austin gave in and gave her what they both wanted. He held her up, finding it easy to support her meager waist, and drove himself in and out of her at a blistering pace. Both their bodies were covered in sweat now and made cute little squelching sounds every time his hips met hers. Her pussy tightened around his cock and her hands slammed down into his chest as she climaxed for the second time. Fresh juice flooded from her grasping pussy and coated the base of his cock, dripping down between his ass cheeks onto the already wet with sweat sheets. The feeling of her amazing pussy gripping his cock was more than he could take. With every bit of strength he had left he held off just long enough for her to finish off her own powerful orgasm, and released him own inside her.

With a wicked glint on her eye she swallowed one last time and then licked every inch of his twitching cock, cleaning off both their liquids. Finished, she slid up next to him, pulling the cover over both their bodies, and cuddled into his side.

"Wow," was all he could say.

She kissed him on the cheek and then nuzzled into his neck, "Wow is right," she sighed happily.

Dallas and Dez walked down to the front doors, heading out of the boys' dorms.

"Dude, those guys, whoever the hell they are, need to get a sound proof room," Dallas laughed.

Dez chuckled. "They're the loudest out of all the couples who "secretly" do that kind of stuff."

They opened the doors and walked out into the dark courtyard. "Hey," Dallas squinted his eyes. "Who's that?"

A figure walked up to them. "Hey, I'm sorta new here. Can you help me find my dorm?"

* * *

**_OH MY GOSH WHOSE THE STRANGER!? (It's someone important.) Alright, I probably won't update for a while again.. Sorry:( But your reviews will seriously convince me to change my mind! Alright, until next time:) REVIEW;D_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A/N) *PLEASE READ***_

_**Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.. but I just didn't know what to write! I mean, I know what I wanted to put, I just didn't know how to write it. **_

_**CONTEST WINNER: **__**xDefinatelyMex**__**!**_

_**I'm not going to try and type a lot, so I'm just going to say sorry again for not updating, so I'm gonna put something "lemony" in this chapter;D Hahaha you're welcome.. **_

_**P.S: Sorry about switching POVs a lot.. I'll try to stop): **_

**_OH and I've been going through some serious personal issues, and I feel like this story isn't really enjoyable. It actually makes me really sad since I feel like I'm disappointing you with my writing. So here's the shortest chapter I've written I think.. Sorry again. _**

**_And sorry the contest winner, xDeinatelyMex, for you're not in this chapter now. Hopefully if I continue the story you will be. I feel terrible:( Okay... Enjoy._**

* * *

Dallas extended his hand out to the figure as took his bags. "Sure thing, man," he smiled.

"Wow, that means Alex isn't the new guy anymore," Dez chuckled while slurping on a juice box. The figure laughed softy while stepping forward, reveling his face. Their faces dropped. "Nevermind."

oOoOoOo

Austin flopped down on his bed after he dropped his heavy book bag onto the ground. "I'm exhausted," he complained, his voice muffled by his pillow.

Ally laid on her bed, regular gray sweatpants and a boy tank top. It didn't look awkward on her, though, since her breasts filled it up perfectly. Damn her random growth spurt.. She set her diary down. She'd already finished her homework after she finished her test early in class. "Austin," she chuckled. Austin heart clenched as he heard her calming voice say his name. "You have to do your homework," she smiled. She got up from the bed, grabbing towel. It was already ten at night, so most of the guys were already in their dorms. "I'm going to take a shower. You better be doing your homework by the time I get back," she warned.

Austin looked over at her walking towards the door. He could see the grip on her sweatpants hug her fine waist, not completely covering her adorable.. more of sexy back dimples. He could feel the pit of his groin tingling. They haven't really done anything all month, and he's been stressed out for a while..

He ran up to her and twirled her around, holding her tightly. "I need you,'" he told her.

Ally released his grip on her ass and pushed him onto the bed. "You're just procrastinating," she rolled her eyes at his... his foolishness.

"I am not!" he pouted. He straightened out his face and pulled her onto the bed. "I _want _you," he told her, lust clouding his eyes. Ally involuntarily flipped them around, him on top of her before she pulled down her sweats, spreading her legs as far as she could with her pants around her ankles. "I guess you need me as much as I do," he smirked.

Austin looked into Ally's eyes, gauging her intent. He had learned to control at least that much of his desires in the past, but it came with great difficulty. Her big brown eyes looked up at him with mixed emotions, her body screaming for more while her brain tried to decide if things were becoming too risky. Amazingly, being nervous wasn't present behind her eyes and that was all he needed to know. Austin unbuckled his belt andquickly pulled his pants down, kicking them past his ankles and onto the floor.

Reaching down with his hand, Austin grabbed his cock by the base and positioned it at the entrance of her slick pussy, rubbing the head up and down her slit to get it wet with her juices. As the tip brushed against her tiny clit she bucked her hips up at him gently and a soft moan escaped her lips, her eyes closing as the feeling washed over her. Austin pressed into her tight opening, his head slipping slowly into her depths. Her pussy was like a vice, squeezing and pressing on him with a surprising strength, and with each inch he sunk into her it only got tighter.

"Be… be slow… p… please," Ally squealed, her face contorted in pain. "It still hurts, a little," she whispered. Fighting against the urge to just ignore her plea, Austin did as she asked and slowed his pace down. It was excruciating, going as slow as he was, and it took two minutes until he had filled her with his full length. Her hot hole pressed in on him, pulsing along his shaft and head as it drove him nuts. It had been a long, stressful month of school, and Austin wanted to be with someone who felt this good.. and he couldn't wait to drive deep into her at a blistering pace.

As the pain started to fade from her face, Austin decided to slowly start to pull out, keeping just the tip of his hard cock in her velvety folds before thrusting back into her. Each thrust caused Ally to grunt, her nails digging deep into his arms as he held himself above her. Her body started to loosen up around him and after only a few more minutes he was able to pick up the speed a bit and was now driving deep into without pause.

Ally's grunts of concentration quickly turned into quiet moans as the feelings in her pussy pulsed through her burning body. Her sharp nails which had been on the verge of drawing blood were now gently scratching at his skin sending shivers down his spine as the pleasure mingled with the pain and created an intoxicating concoction that filled his mind. His pace quickened and soon the air was filled with their combined moans and the gentle slapping as their sweaty skin slapped together on each thrust in. Austin couldn't look upon her face without getting the urge to kiss her, and seeing it twisted in sheer pleasure he launched himself at her lips, her mouth opening to accept his tongue.

Although they were still sort of new to this, Ally had a certain finesse when it came to pleasuring him as the soft walls of her pussy shivered against his throbbing cock. At first he wondered if it was just involuntary, her body trying to come to grips with him, but after she gripped down on him in several different variations he realized she was quickly learning. Austin could feel his balls already start to tighten, threatening to unleash a torrent of cum deep into her body. The feeling of being so close to his orgasm hit him like a bulldozer and it was all he wanted right now.

Ally seemed to sense his impending eruption and she spoke in a way he had never heard before, urging on him to completion, "Cum for me baby," she whispered as loudly as she could without drawing attention from people outside. In the back of his mind Austin knew they should probably be a little more quiet, being in the middle of a dorm hall filled with hundreds of students, but it seemed that neither of them cared if anyone heard them going at it.

"Shit," he grunted, her words still ringing in his ears, Austin hit the precipice and jumped over the edge, an earth shattering orgasm ripping through his hard body as his cock shot string after string of his white, hot cum deep into her womb, splattering the walls of her pulsing pussy. His hands gripped the damp sheets tightly as he rode the waves of pleasure coursing through him, his mouth open wide in a silent grunt-

_knock knock_

Austin and Ally's eyes popped open, as their bodies became confused of why they weren't finished with what they started. "Shit," he muttered.

"Hey, Austin!" an unfamiliar voice called from the hallway.

Austin jerked his hips into her, still trying to ride his wave of pleasure. Ally's breath hitched right as she hit her orgasm, arching her hips. Austin quickly placed his hand over her mouth right as she escaped a moan. They both looked over at the door, Austin still thrusting into her.

"Who is that?" Ally asked as he got up.

He looked around for her wig. "I can't find your wig!" he panicked.

She got up and looked around. Frustrated, she ran into the closet. Austin put on a black shirt and some basketball shorts as he made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole. His eyes widened. "Hey," the now familiar voice called again. "Are you ignoring me? I know you're in there." Austin stood there, not knowing what to do.

The guy looked straight at the peephole, making Austin back away. "Alright," the voice said. "I'll come back later."

Austin stood there for a few minutes until Ally made sure it was safe, and came out of the closet. "What happened?" she asked confused. "Who was it?"

He sat on the bed and took out his binders from the bag on the floor. "No one," he answered casually.

Ally walked to her side of the room and picked up her diary again. She knew something was up.. He was actually doing his homework...

Ally's POV

I ran through the park as fast as I could (and let me tell you... I have the athletic skill of a snail..) and ran towards the school in my uniform. "Why did I have to get breakfast at that new restaurant today.." I said to myself as I flew past an old couple jogging. "I should've just went to the cafeteria." I stopped and looked at my watch.

6:45. Crap, school starts in fifteen minutes! I looked in front of my and saw a fence blocking my way. I looked around. "Shortcut," I smirked. I grabbed onto the fence and started climbing it as fast as I could. I finally reached the top and took a short break.. until I heard a snap.

I looked down to find myself falling slowly towards the ground as the fence fell with me. After I landed, I rubbed my red nose. "Damn broken fence," I muttered to myself. I slowly looked up and saw someone standing in front of me. My eyes widened.

My eyes landed on a guy holding a, bluejay, I think? I'm not very good at identifying birds.. Cloud watching is so much cooler than birdwatching.

Our stares stayed onto each other. I studied his facial features.. He's so... Cool..

He suddenly grabbed his stomach and bent over laughing hysterically. "Hahahaha!" he cried.

My eyebrows furrowed and I felt my cheeks turn red. He kept laughing and pounded the fence.

He turned to me and wiped a tear out of his eye. "Sorry," he chuckled. "You gotta admit, that was pretty funny," he smiled.

I stood there, stunned. "Uh.. yeah," I giggled embarrassed.

He offered me his hand. "Are you okay?" he smiled slyly.

I took his hand as he pulled me up. "Thanks," I said as I lost in his smooth, brown eyes..

"Well, all the birds are gone now.." _I didn't recognize him from school... _He rubbed the back of his head. "By the way," he smiled. "I'm Trent."

* * *

**_OKAY GUYS. Once again, I'm sorry to the winner of the contest. I kinda added some stuff so I'm not sure if it's that short._**

**_Well I'm not going to update until each of my followers review, so hopefully I'll be over 300 reviews. Sorry to do this to you, but I really need some cheering up. _**

**_YOU CAN ASK ME QUESTIONS! I'll answer the ones that make most sense and answer them at the end of the next chapters... If I continure the story. Okay, bye:(_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Alright.. I didn't really get any reviews this time. But I felt bad that I didn't get to put my contest winner in the next chapter, so I will let her be in it this time! And I had a really long day of school, and I came home to an annoying family today._**

**_P.S: ALLY WILL NOT FALL FOR TRENT!_**

**_Don't want any of you getting upset, so yeah. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Wait," Ally's eyes widened. "You were that guy outside my dorm the other day.. I recognize your voice," she smiled.

Trent's head cocked to the side as his face turned confused.

"Oh crap!" Ally grabbed her bag from off the ground. "I'm late for class! See ya!" She said as she ran off.

Trent looked down at the grass as Ally ran across the street, back to Marino. He bent down and picked up her key chain with a little, plastic bunny chained to it.

oOoOoO

Ally brushed the stray hair off her wig and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door to her classroom and handed her teacher the tardy slip and walked to her desk, feeling everyone's eyes glued on her.

She sat down in front of Austin and set her binder on the desk and opened it.

_Ring Ring_

Everyone packed up their things and headed for the door.

"Class is over already?" Ally asked in disbelief.

Austin stood up. "We just finished," he said, fixing the tie on his uniform. "We're gonna go to lunch," he said as he gestured to Dez, Dallas and Elliot as they waited by the door. "Mr. Lawrence said he wanted you to finish your classwork here since you came in late." He handed her a packet of papers.

"Fine," she mumbled as they left her in the classroom alone.

She walked up to the teacher's empty desk and set her finished assignments in front of his computer. She looked down at her watch. "There's only fifteen minutes of lunch left.." She looked over at the window to find a miniature basketball hoop attached to it.

She grabbed the small basketball of the desk and walked up to the opposite side of where the basketball hoop was.

"Okay," she bargained. "If I make this, then I'll finally be less clumsy this year."

She took a deep breath and threw the ball, which made it land at least five feet in front of her, making it not even get near the hoop.

"Hahahahahaha!" She heard a familiar voice laugh.

She turned around, surprised to see Trent holding his stomach in the same position he was in earilier this morning,.

"You're a hoot, kid," he chuckled while wiping a tear off his eye. He smiled and shoved his hands in his pocket. "You seem pretty blue. You okay?" he asked genially.

She let the embarrassed blush from her face as she sat down at a desk "Well, yeah," she answered. "What are you doing here, anyways?" She asked.

"What am _I _doing here?" he asked surprised. He held up Ally's key chain with the bunny attached to it. "This is yours, right?" He smiled as he tossed it to her.

She caught it. "Yeah, where'd you-"

"You dropped it," he interrupted.

She looked down at the girly key chain. "Thanks," she mumbled in a deep voice. _"I wonder if he thinks this is too.. gay.."_

"So you're new here?" He made her lose her train of thought.

Ally shoved the key in her pocket. "Sorta," she said. "Is that weird or something?" She asked jokingly as she studied his confused face.

"Sorta," he replied as he took the small basketball off the floor. He raised up his hands and threww the ball, making it fly right through the hoop.

oOoOoOo

Austin headed back to the dorms with all of the guys. "Where's Alex?" Dez asked, making everyone's heads look around.

"He's probably still doing that huge pack of work you gave him," Dallas chuckled before he elbowed Austin.

Austin looked around curiously to find no sight of Ally. "I'm gonna head back to the school," he told them. He turned around and my his way back to the school.

He put his hand on the doorknob to the classroom he left Ally in, and froze at the sight he saw.

"So what's your name?" Trent asked, making another shot into the small basketball hoop.

Ally mentally facepalmed herself when he said that. "Alex," she smiled. How could she forget to mention that?

"Oh, nice to meet you, Miss Ally," he responded nicely.

Ally's eyes widened. "No! It's, uh," she stuttered. "It's Mr. Alex. Wait, no, just Ale-"

"Alex!"

Trent and Ally turned their heads to the doorway to find Austin. "What are you still doing here?" His face impatient.

"Austin," Ally said, surprised.

Trent grinned. "Hey, long time no see," he said as he brushed past Austin. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as they exchanged glares, Ally obviously not noticing anything. "See you later, Als!" He called from the hallway. "Hold on to that bunny!"

Austin cringed at the nickname he just used for her. "Uh- okay!" Ally shouted back. She waited until Trent's footsteps faided away. "You know him?" she asked Austin.

"Yeah, he's a junior like us. He got into the school on a basketball scholarship, but he showed up the first six months last year," he said nonchalantly.

_"I wonder what happened.." _Ally picked up her bag and wrapped it around her shoulder.

oOoOoOo

Ally walked down the crowded hallway as she made he way on to the next class. Her eyes suddenly landed on someone outside the window, feeding the birds.

Trent looked up at her and waved. "Hey Alex!" he yelled.

Her eyes widened as she felt the blush creep back on her cheeks.

"Are you always here?" she asked as she sat down next to him on the grass.

Trent held his hand out as a bird jumped on to it, and started eating the seeds out of his hands. "Most of the time."

Ally felt the wind breeze through them. Oh how she wish her stupid wig wasn't blocking them.. "Hey," she broke the silence. "Want to help me play basketball sometime?"

Trent looked over at Ally as her hair blew perfectly through the wind.. and her eyes sparkled a beautiful shade of brown.. and perfectly rosy cheek- "Sure," he coughed as his face turned hot. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," she answered curiously.

He smiled. "Why are you wearing a guy's uniform, when you're like this?" he asked as he gestured to her.

Ally felt her heart dropped while her eye twitched slightly. "What?" She could feel the sweat start to form on her forhead. "Well, uh, you see, I'm a guy!" She blurted.

"Oh, right.. Okay!" Trent laughed gullibly. "Well, I better go," he said as he stood up. "See you later!" He shouted as he made his way to the gates.

Ally let out a sigh of relief as she made her way back to the dorms.

_Room 704_

Austin watched Ally take her wig off and plopped on her bed. "How was your day?" He asked as he closed his binder.

"How do you know Trent?" She got right to the point.

Austin sighed. "He used to be my roommate."

_Austin's POV_

Dallas, Elliot, Dez and I sat on the gym's bleachers.

"Nice practice," the coach said as he made his way to the locker room. "Clean up the basketball's when you're done."

I threw the towel around my neck and took a sip from my water bottle.

_Creaaak_

The whole team turned their heads to the door and saw... Trent.

"Hey guys, I'm back," he smirked. He walked up to me. "Well, you look annoyed. Oh, I see, you're afraid you'll lose your position if I play seriously," he joked. "Or maybe, it's Alex?" he whispered.

* * *

**_Okay that was just a filler chapter. No more good chapters cause no more reviews:( Blehhkkk okay. Until next time!_**

**_And to xDefinatelymex, I'll put you in a good chapter. I wouldn't want to put you in a sucky chapter like this:/ _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Alright guys I've been unhappy with my writing but I'm trying hard, and here's another chapter that I'm still not liking-.- Mannn here we go!_**

**_Oh and congrats to beautiflxoblvn for getting her chapter on WutchuDoin's laster chapter.. Ah I'm so sad her fanfics are over, but you made the last chapter do the story justice!_**

* * *

Austin threw another basket into the net before the gym coach blew his whistle.

"Alright guys," Elliot gathered the group of guys. "Let's try a couple of variations in the lineup. Show me what ya got! Go for the burn!" He encouraged.

Everyone looked around at each other, confused. "Uhm, why are you coaching all the guys for gym?" Dez finally asked.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "The coach is out sick, and the substitute is in the small gym with the girls," he explained and tossed the basketball to Ally.

"I want to be on the same team as Alex!" Trent called out as he raised his hand eagerly.

Ally looked over at him surprised, while Austin felt a vein almost pop out of his head.

oOoOo

Trent dribbled the ball down the court, passing everyone in his way. _Wow, he's fast. _Ally thought as she tried to keep up with her team. Determination plastered the boy's face as he reached the basket and jumped forward, making a slam dunk.

Ally watched in awe, as Austin, Elliot and the rest of the team watched in silence.

"Wow, your great!" Ally smiled, making everyone stare at the "new" students. "That slam dunk was awesome!"

Trent looked over at the judgemental stared and turned back to Ally. "Thanks," he grinned. "I've never played with anyone like you, either." He looked down at the little guy's confuse expression. "That jersey is practically wearing _you_," he complimented.

She looked down and grabbed her jersey. "I guess it's a little big," she muttered, cluelessly.

"What, are you some fashion expert, too?" they heard a voice mock. Ally looked over and saw Austin shove past them. "He hasn't changed at all," he mumbled under his breath. He walked back up to the group of guys. "Alright, another round. Let's go!" He dribbled the ball back onto the court.

"Wait," Ally said. _Did I do something wrong?_

She ran up to Austin and slid underneath his legs, stealing the ball.

"Nice move, Alex!" Dez cheered excitedly.

Austin watched her run down the court in shock. "Is that move even legal?!"

Ally looked down at the ball, just to find that Trent slapped it out of her hand. "Too late," he played along. Ally felt a smile creep back on her face as Trent made another shot.

He jogged his way back to her and stared at the stunned expression on her face. He blushed. "You're cute."

Ally's eyes widened at the random compliment. Austin felt another vein stick out of his forhead while he grumbled underneath his breath. "Uh.." Dez watched from the sidelines.

Austin ran up in front of Trent. "Well hello there," he smiled at the red-faced blonde. "You're scary," he teased.

"I've had enough of this bullshit," Austin threatened, making his face even more of a red than it was before. "Looks like you're trapped," he defensed. "You have to pass the ball now."

"I'm open!" Dallas stretched his arms out, signalling the one with the basketball.

Trent quickly reached back and elbowed Austin in the gut with all his force, making Austin hit the ground.

"Hey!" the crowd yelled. "What the hell, Trent!"

Trent rubbed the back of his neck as he faced away from the pissed off groupand made his way to the locker rooms. He stopped. "It was just an accident," he shrugged. "You shouldn't play if you can't take getting bumped." He took another stepped, but heard a footstep walk towards him.

Trent crouched down to tie his shoe, sending Austin flying over him, accidently kicking Dez that was innocently standing in front of Trent. Austin turned around and faced Trent, a bruise forming on his chest. "That was an intentional foul!" he shouted. "Are you fucking retarded? Did you think you'd get away with it?" Words couldn't describe how mad he looked.

Elliot cluched around Austin's waist before he lunged forward, preventing him to knock out Trent. "Don't be stupid, Austin!" He yelled. "Calm down!"

"Dammit, let me go!" He turned to elbow off Elliot, instead hitting Dez next to him. "Why me," Dez sobbed.

Trent sighed as he stared at the group of idiots holding back Austin, and Ally poking at a fainted Dez. "I hate dumbasses who can't control themselves.." he smirked.

"Fuck you," Austin mumbled under Elliot, and the whole team.

Ally looked up at Trent, noticing a different emotion growing on his face as he turned around, into the locker room. _...?_

Trent took his shirt off and threw it forcefully into the locker. He turned around and found Alex walking up behind him. "If you're blocked, it's better just to pass the ball.. Than to ush through," she explained metaphorically. "People won't pass to you if you don't pass to them."

The confused boy looked down, turned around, and smiled. "You play your way, and I'll play mine."

Ally walked back out to the gym and sat next to Austin, untieing himself from the rope they tied him to, to stop him from the incident that just happened. "He's not going to listen," he said, focused on untieing the last knot. "Don't waste your time." He got up and made his way to the door. "But, I guess you don't care enough to listen." He walked out.

Elliot sat next to Ally and sighed. "It's been a while since Trent was here. I thought he'd changed, but he hasn't. At all."

"Did you know him in middle school?" Ally asked, taking her mind off of Austin.

"I saw him at regional tournaments. He was kind of famous in the curcuit." His mouth slanted. "He didn't act like this back then. He doesn't seem to trust anyone anymore." Elliot got up and threw the damp towel around his shoulder.

Ally looked down, lost in thought. _I didn't notice it at first, but.. He acts like he's on his own team.._

Her thoughts eventually brought her back to Austin.

oOoOoOo

Ally walked into the empty elevator and pressed her floor number. She took a deep breath as the doors closed, hoping Austin wasn't that upset at her. I mean, why would he, right? He won't even tell her why he hates Trent so much. He doesn't seem to be that bad of a guy in her eyes. He's just a little distant from people.. And Ally knew she was going to try and help.

"Hey, Alex," Trent smiled as he walked into the elevator.

Ally snapped out of her train of thought as Trent walked into the elevator. He looked at the floor numbers and pressed four.

The doors closed. "Hey," she smiled. "Why were you on the second floor?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to walk around before I had to go back to my dorm. It's pretty boring since I live by myself."

The doors opened to third floor. "Well come by sometime and we'll hang out," she smiled. She started to regret that since she lived with Austin. Trent smiled as they both walked out. "Hey, I thought you were on the fourth floor?"

He laughed. "I'll walk you to your dorm," he offered. Ally smiled as they walked down the hallway.

oOoOoOo

Austin stared at the door from his bed. Why was he so mad at her.. Oh right. 'Cause he wouldn't listen to him about that dick, Trent.

He heard laughing from outside the hall. He knew that laugh..

He leaped off the bed and quietly put his eye on the peep hole.

Ally nudged Trent as they both laughed, before he pulled her into a tight hug. Austin watched as a vein formed on his forhead. Ally let go of the hug and took her keys out of her pocket and turned it into the doorknob.

Austin ran back to his bed just as the door opened.

"See you later," Ally said as she shut the door. Austin saw her cheeks grow red.. That only happened around him. Well, it used to. She cleard her throat, avoiding eye contact with Austin. "Hey.."

Frustrated, he finally blurted out, "So you like him, now, huh," he shouted a little to loud. They finally looked at each other.

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Why would you say something like that?" Anger clearly through her voice.

"It's obvious!" He yelled as he stood up from the bed. "If you like him just fucking tell me!"

She threw a hand up to caution him from coming closer to her. "You need to calm down," she warned. She's never seen a side of him like this.. and she wasn't liking it. She thought a guy's jealousy was cute, but this clearly wasn't what she thought. "Austin, why would I like him? I'm with you!"

He combed his hair back with his hair. "Whatever." he felt his blood boiling under his skin. He couldn't take it. He blurted out..

oOoOoOo

_knock knock_

Trish sat up tirdly from her sleep and made her way to the door, turning on the lights. She opened it, and fully woke up to what she saw. "Ally,!" she whispered, pulling her inside. "What's wrong?" she panicked as she shut the door.

Ally wiped the tears off her eyes as she tried her hardest to choke down the lump formed in her throat. "Au-Austin," she sobbed inbetween breaths. They sat down on the bed, Trish's hand rubbing the girl's back. "Broke up-" She cried even harder. "He broke up with me," she finally let out, more tears streaming down her red, swollen eyes.

Trish's fists clenched.

* * *

**_Lol okay so sorry about that.. but xDefinatelyMex will definately seriously be in the next chapter. I don't know if I said that before, but she most certainly will. Okay you know what to do... Review!_**

**_P.S: Sorry about my short chapters.. Really, I'm trying:/_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Ally stood in front of her mirror, fixing the way her wig looked and adjusting her tie. She looked behind her to find a snoring Austin snuggling his pillow.. easily mistaken for a five year old. She smiled as she walked quietly over to her bed, then taking out her journal from underneath her pillow. She sat down and took a pen out and decided to scribble down her thoughts, something that she hasn't done for a while.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a month. I don't really know how I feel, or worse. How to feel. Yes, I know it's corny, but still. I thought he was the one. But someone who throws something special away because of false accusing shouldn't be worth my time. _

_I moved back here the other day from Trish's dorm because the guys were wondering why I was never in the building, and me and Austin finally decided to talk for the first time. It took a while, but after a month you have to decide to move on.. I'm still working on it._

_Three jars of Nutella and ten buckets of Ben and Jerries obviously aren't the case. And two jars of pickles, of course._

_When I moved back in, it seemed as if it was the first day all over again. Except the hate. The hate was replaced by silence and asking how our day was, even though we could both tell neither of us really cared. Wow. I actually liked it better when we hated each other, because that showed more emotion than us right now._

Ally closed the journal and shoved it into her pillow case after she checked the time on her watch. She got up, wincing as the bed squeaked, and made her way to the door.

"Ally," she heard Austin mumble. She turned around to see Austin turn over in his bed, still sleeping. She couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips as she left the room.

oOoOo

"I miss you."

Ally paused. She turned around and saw Austin standing behind her.

He picked her up off her feet and together they toppled onto his bed as he kissed her lips hungrily. All those nights crying in Trish's dorm with her jars of pickles wasn't all for nothing. She needed to push him off of her and slap the hell out of him for being a hard-headed dick, but as his kisses grew in intensity the shock left her and she gave into her desire as well. His hands found the bottom of her uniformed shirt and in one swift motion he lifted it up and off, messing her hair as the elastic that held her ponytail in place burst off and danced across his sheets. His lips quickly found her jaw bone and he kissed his way across her chin, going from one ear to the other as he gently nibbled the lobe.

"Holy shit," Ally whispered as she squirmed under his attention. She tangled her fingers in his short hair and pulled his face closer to her burning skin as he planted tiny kisses over every inch he could find.

In a whirl wind of motion Austin threw her floral bra across the room and exposing her beautiful breasts to his sight for like what felt the first time. She no longer wriggled beneath him, instead becoming a part of the action as she guided his heads to her soft breasts. His tongue flipped over the tip of one of her hard mounds and she sucked in her breath as the feelings splashed through her nerve as she started to tremble slightly under him.

"Don't stop," she begged. He had no intention of stopping, even if it was possible. His tongue continued its assault on her nipples, moving from one to the other after spending a few moments with each. Ally, feeling his hard cock pressing against her thigh, reached down and quickly unbuckled his pants, pulling them down his hips and to his thighs along with his boxers. His cock sprang free from their confines and gently bobbed against her leg before she could get a hold of it and gently jerk him off, her other hand still holding onto his head making sure he didn't leave her chest.

"I need you," he told her, his whole being focused on being with her. In response Ally released both his hair and cock and darted between them, pulling down her khakis and spreading her legs as far as she could with her pants around her ankles.

Austin looked into Ally's eyes, gauging her intent. Damn, he missed her so much. As much as he wanted her, he didn't want to do something she didn't want anymore. Her big brown eyes looked up at him with mixed emotions, her body screaming for more while her brain tried to decide if things were seriously over. Amazingly regret wasn't present behind her eyes and that was all he needed to know.

Reaching down with his hand Austin grabbed his cock by the base and positioned it at the entrance of her slick pussy, rubbing the head up and down her slit to get it wet with her juices. As the tip brushed against her tiny clit she bucked her hips up at him gently and a soft moan escaped her lips, her eyes closing as the feeling washed over her. Austin pressed into her tight opening, his head slipping slowly into her depths. Her womanhood was squeezing and pressing on him with a surprising strength, and with each inch he sunk into her it only got tighter.

"Be… be slow… p… please," she squealed, her face still contorted in pain. Fighting against the urge to just ignore her plea, again, Austin did as she asked and slowed his pace down. It was excruciating, going as slow as he was, and it took two minutes until he had filled her with his full length. Her hot hole pressed in on him, pulsing along his shaft and head as it drove him nuts. It had been a very long time since he had been with her, who felt like hat pancakes taste, and he couldn't wait to drive deep into her at a blistering pace.

As the pain started to fade from her face Austin decided to slowly start to pull out, keeping just the tip of his hard cock in her velvety folds before thrusting back into her. Each thrust caused Ally to grunt, her nails digging deep into his arms as he held himself above her. Her body started to loosen up around the intruder and after only a few more minutes he was able to pick up the speed a bit and was now driving deep into without pause.

Ally's grunts of concentration quickly turned into quiet moans as the feelings in her pussy pulsed through her burning body. Her sharp nails now gently scratching at his skin sending shivers down his spine as the pleasure mingled with the pain and created an intoxicating concoction that filled his mind. His pace quickened and soon the air was filled with their combined moans and the gentle slapping as their sweaty skin slapped together on each thrust in. Austin couldn't look upon his lovers face without getting the urge to kiss her, and seeing it twisted in sheer pleasure he launched himself at her lips, her mouth opening to accept his tongue.

Although she had only had this experience with Austin, Ally had a certain finesse when it came to pleasuring him and the soft walls of her pussy shivered against his throbbing cock. At first he wondered if it was just involuntary, her body trying to come to grips with the intruder, but after she gripped down on him in several different variations he realized she was quickly learning. Austin could feel his balls already start to tighten, threatening to unleash a torrent of cum deep into her body. The feeling of being so close to his orgasm hit him like a bulldozer and it was all he wanted right now.

"Austin," she moaned inbetween thrusts.

Hearing her moan his name should've made him cum right then and there. But for some reason, it didn't.

"Austin," her moans getting louder. "Austin.. Austin. Austin!" She screamed.

"Austin!"

Austin opened his eyes to find Dez poking him. He looked around to find himself in his bed.. alone. "Fuck," he swore, aggravated. This was probably the seventh time this has happened, this week.

"Austin, your late for class again," Dez scolded, handing him his uniform. He made his way to the door. "Oh, and you might wanna fix that morning boner," he mocked before he made his way down the hall.

oOoOo

Ally walked into the empty locker room with her p.e. uniform on; yellow baggy shirt and red basketball shorts. She took a sigh of relief when all the other boys left so she could finally change.

She wiped the sweat from her now itchy wig and looked up, and saw Trent zipping up his pants, shirt missing.

She felt the blush creep back to her face as she was gobsmacked with his luscious, dark-skinned abs, broad shoulders, and that V thing that she would always see on guys in the movies that lead down to his barely covered-

"Aren't you gonna change?" Trent's voice broke her trance.

Ally wasn't used to seeing other guys change in the locker room since she really every focused on Austin.

"Eh, uhm, well.." she stammered shyly while making her way to her locker. "I just came to get my stuff real quick." She opened the latch, letting piles of books fall out recklessly onto the floor. "Hahaha," she laughed nervously. She never knew she could be so embarrassed. "I have a lot of stuff in here.."

She bent down and picked up her stuff, her hands shaking. _Why am I fumbling around for? __I'm just getting my stuff! I guess I'm just thrown off.._

Trent smirked looking down at Alex blushing.

"We're alone now," he purred. Ally stood up and turned around, Trent pinning an arm by her shoulder to a locker, making a loud thud echo throughout the empty room.

Ally's face turned an even deeper shade of red when she found Trent's face grow serious. She dropped a couple of books, hugging tightly to the ones that she was luckily enough to have. "We are?" She didn't know what else to say.

"I wanna know more about you, _Alex_," he stated, moving closer. He leaned in closer, and closer until Ally could make out each vertical line on his top lip. She looked down.

Ally's only thoughts that could register.. _What in the worldddd, What the-,_

"Alex Dawson," he barely whispered. He backed away slightly. "You're a girl, aren't you?" He smiled in a matter-of-fact way.

Ally's mouth dropped and her eyes widened, the red draining down to leave her skin a little pale. "Wh-what are you talking about?

He leaned so his forearm was now pressed against the lockers.

"I'm a he. You're a 'she,' a 'her,' a _'skirt'_!" He stated.

Ally could feel a bead of sweat roll down the back of her neck. _"How?" _She thought desperately.

He smiled knowingly as he placed both of his hands on both sides of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that this was just a nightmare, until she heard footsteps walk in.

They both turned their head, staying in the same position, and saw Austin, standing still at the doorway.

Austin looked at the sight. Trent pinning Ally against the lockers, with Ally blushing furiously. His face went from normal, to confused.. the demented.

"Wha.." Austin pointed at Trent. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted in disbelief.

Trent let go of the lockers and placed his hand on the back of his head nonchalantly.

"What?" Trent asked. "Can't you tell? Leave us alone."

"WHAT?!"

Trent made his way to the door, putting his shirt on.

"Trent, get back here!" Austin yelled.

Ally fell on her butt, sort of relieved. She kept thinking of different ways Trent would've found out, but found nothing. Other than her bunny key chains. Why couldn't he just think Ally was gay?

Ally sat on the ground and clenched onto her chest. "I don't think I did anything to blow my cover," she thought to herself, sweat still glazed on her forehead, letting her bands cover her eyes.

Austin looked over at the "frazzled" Ally. His thinking got the best of him.

_"No, Trent, we're both guys!" Ally begged him._

_"So what? Alex, you're so cute.. I wouldn't mind getting it on with a guy who looked like you," he flirted, desperately._

_Trent pinned Ally to the lockers with a ridiculously evil grin on his face while Ally tried to push him away, but failing due to her lack of athletic skills. __"Please don't... Please don't, but, but," Ally begged again._

_"Just a kiss, then," Trent whispered, leaning in._

_Ally's little devil and angel conscience appeared on each side of her shoulders._

_"Do it!" The devil Ally said. "It's kinky! You'll never get another chance to kiss a guy while you're dress LIKE a guy!"_

_"Stop it!" The angel version said. "Are you nuts? Don't give into temptation!"_

_Ally's face was bleeding crimson as she shut her eyes._

_"C'mon," Trent convinced. "It's just a kiss. And nobody ever has to know.."_

_Ally looked into his eyes. "Trent.." she whispered as her stupid devil and angel thoughts started fighting. _

_Let's just say the devil side one._

_"Lay one on me, hot baby!" Ally decided._

Austin's nerve popped outta his head. "Ally!" he snapped, making Ally's head pop up.

She watched in shock as the devil grabbed her collar, pulling her up off the ground. Austin pulled back his fist, ready to punch Alex right then and there.

His fist flew straight into her direction, and paused right in front of her face as the sanity set back into his head. Ally.

"... What?"

Austin stuttered," You.. you-!" He pushed her back, making her fall back into the lockers. "You slut!"

She smiled, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Is that what you want? Well, I'm sorry I got in your way!" He yelled.

She sat there in silence, trying to process this. Whatever this was. "Wait a minute," she looked up, but found that Austin had already stormed off. "This doesn't make any sense.."

oOoOo

Ally walked down the hallways. _"I guess he misunderstood what he thought he saw.. but why was he so upset?" _Ally's thought, oblivious. _"HE broke up with me.."_

Ally walked into the dorm, ready to get some explanation from Austin.

It was empty.

oOoOo

Ally barged into Elliot room and saw Austin and Elliot playing some dumb video game.

"Hey," she yelled. "Come back to the room, I have to talk to you," she warned.

She walked up to him, his eyes glued to the television. Her eyes glared. "Don't ignore me!" She thwacked in the back of his head. He didn't move a muscle, besides his hands on the controller.

She walked over to Elliot dirty laundry, grabbed a pair of boxers, and put it over Austin's head. He looked over at her for a second, his face emotionless, and went back to his video game.

"That's my underwear..." Elliot muttered.

"Hey!" Ally yelled again.

Austin looked back at her again, his face still blank. "Who are you?"

Her eye twitched.

"Just come back to the room!" She grabbed his leg and pulled him towards the door with as much strength as she could. She was surprised with the results.

Austin clung on Elliot's leg as Ally tried to drag him out the door.

"What? Leave me alone!" Austin gritted his teeth.

"You make no sense!"

"Shut up!"

"I don't understand!"

"Go away!" Austin kicked, making Ally fall back, hitting the wall with a loud thud. "I didn't think I hit him that hard.."

"Alex!" Elliot kneeled down next to her. "Are you okay?"

She rubbed the back of her head. "Ouch.." She looked down at the already purple bruise on her elbow.

"Alex.. You're shaking.."

* * *

**_Sorry for stopping! I'm having a movie night with a load of snacks. I swear I'll post another one by tomorrow with xDefinatelyMex.. Man I say that each chapter. Sorry again.._**

**_I just made a twitter! It's completely empty.. I think it's AusllyStories or something relatively close. I'll post a pic when I get around to it._**

**_Again, sorry for not uploading for a while. I suck at school, but thankfully no school monday._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Glad you guys are still with me in this story:) More reviews next time though, please? It makes me get more inspiration. Sorry about Austin being a douchebag.. But there's always a reason, right?**_

_**Featuring- xDefinatelyMex**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ally stood up, tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to pour out. She clenched her fist, looking at Austin's non-sympathetic face.

"Sorry.." he broke the silence.

"You're so stupid," she spat. "I hate you!"

Austin and Elliot watched as she slammed the door shut after leaving in her fit of rage. Elliot looked as Austin face grow serious.

"Just apologize."

"Why me?" Austin asked, obviously knowing why.

Elliot deadpanned, "Because it's your fault! He just wanted to talk to you, probably about something you did.." He whispered the last part.

oOoOo

Austin slowly opened the door, finding Ally ripping his pillows apart. "Stupid Austin.. not making any sense. You're the one who-" she stopped.

"I know," he finished. She turned around, somehow he made it all the way up to her without her noticing. "It's over. I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want," he managed to choke out.

And with that, he left.

Ally stuffed her face into the pillow and let out a scream. _Why is he being so complicated?_

oOoOo

Trent handed Ally a juice box.

"So what's the problem?" he asked as he dug through the picnic box.

Ally let out a sigh. "I had a fight with Austin.."

"Austin?"

She poked the straw in the box. "He got mad over something that wasn't originally my fault.." She tried not to give off too much detail.

Trent laughed. "Yeah, I know how that goes. He picks fights with me, even when I don't do anything."

"Why?" Ally asked, finally trying to figure out the feud between the two.

"He might hate me, because I was a better basketball player than him when I used to live with him," he smiled. "But if I tease him, he loses his grip. It's frighteningly easy, actually. It's hilarious," he laughed.

Ally smiled. "You're funny," she laughed. "Hey.." she got his attention. "Do I look like a girl to you?" she blurted, inwardly smiling at her sudden bravery.

"Huh?"

"Look!" She pointed at her student I.D. "Male! I'm a guy!"

He laughed, "Okay, I got it. You're just really small compared to the other guys, see? So.. I was just teasing you. What, did you take me seriously?" he reassured.

"Teasing?" She secretly sighed of relief.

Trent's face then turned serious. "I'm sad when I find out things too soon."

"What?" She grew nervous.

Trent laid back in the grass. "People like me.. We find things out that we don't need to know that quickly.. and then we can't forget them. I guard preciously what I _do _want to know.. so that I don't recall what I don't want to remember."

They sat in a comfortable silence as Ally thought about what he said. _"What the hell does that mean..?"_ she thought to herself.

"Why don't you make up with him?" he broke the silence once again. "With Austin? It's not a good thing to do.. if it affects your.. teamwork, right?" he smiled knowingly.

Her thoughts began to clutter. She thought of him saying teamwork, when he doesn't seem to care about teamwork in the first place? "Right.." she answered.

oOoOo

Austin walked down the hall, taking a sip of water from his bottle. He passed a window, revealing Trent sitting next to Ally. He watched as they laughed hysterically, for some unknown conversation.

He crushed his bottle and threw it behind him as he walked off.

oOoOo

"Yeah, I tore up his pillow," Ally laughed again.

"...A pillow?"

They walked into a store a few street down from the school.

"Sorry for making you come with me," Ally apologized. "But I still don't really know my way around town."

"Are you a transfer student?" Trent asked, finally no knowing something.

"Yeah," she walked deeper into the pillow store. "That's a cute one!"

"I see.."

_Dorm Manager's Office_

"That's so soon.." Broke said, looking through files on the computer. "Can't you wait a couple of days?"

Austin leaned over the counter. "No I can't.."

"Fine. You'll have to share with guys from other clubs.." She carried on.

Austin sighed. He thought to himself.  
He looked back to when he saw Ally with Trent. "Did I really, laugh with her.. like that?"

He took the key from Brooke.

"Aren't you going to miss him?"

He made his way to the elevator. "I prefer peace and quiet."

He packed up his stuff from room 207 and left.

_Ally's POV_

I rushed down the hallway with the bag in my hands. It took so long just to buy a pillow.

I stopped in front of our door.. hoping it'll work for whatever reason he was so upset. Shouldn't I be the one that should be upset? Life isn't fair sometimes, and I'm not one to hold a grudge.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door. "Austin? Why is it so dark? Are you sleeping?" I turned on the light The room was empty, besides my stuff. Austin's stuff was gone.

oOoOo

"Hey, Alex," Dez greeted from the courtyard. His eye twitched at the.. sight.

"Morning.." I suppressed a frown, putting on my best smile. It didn't help the fact that my eyes were blood-shot red with layered of bags under her eyes.

I watched Dez scream in horror.

I haven't slept for two days. I looked everywhere, but.. I couldn't find him. I sighed, letting my terrible morning breath make Dez's breath hitch.

"Hey, Austin!" Dez yelled.

I looked over, Austin's face slightly angered. He walked right past me and carried a conversation with Dez.

"We had homework?" His voice carrying off into the school building.

I hate this.

"Austin!" I yelled. I ran up to him before they reached the inside of the school and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I have to tell you something," I coughed, looking at the frightened students passing by. ", man-to-man.." I dragged him down the steps.

"Is he gonna declare his love?!" Dez shouted, excitedly from the top of the steps.

_No One's POV_

Ally led them to the empty basketball court behind the school.

"What?" Austin asked, obviously bored. "I don't have anything to say to you."

Ally faced him, looked down at the floor, and offered him her hand.

"Please, I'm sorry," she choked out. "I apologize for what I said about you, and tearing up your stuff. If you moved out because of that, I want you to come back."

Austin scratched the back of his neck. "It wasn't, just that."

Ally looked up and watched as Austin left. "What?"

"We're done here."

"Hey!" Ally grabbed the back of his jacket. "Wait, I," she blushed again. "I want to be with you." She tightened her grip.

Their faces turned red.

"What are you saying?!" Austin asked embarrassed, turning around.

She put her hands up in defense. "N-no!" She stuttered. "It's not like that, uh, Well, because you know my secret.. and.. I wouldn't want you to tell anyone, as revenge.. or something.. I was just thinking.."

"You dragged me over here," his fists clenched, "because you don't trust me?"

He stormed off again.

Ally threw her head back, aggravated. Something had to be wrong. She knew him. He doesn't act like that for nothing.. She hoped.

"My mom, she has, uhm.."

Ally turned around. "Austin?" Was he crying?

"Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, you know," He held back his tears. "My mom's sick," he confessed. "I just found out last week, so," He stopped.

Ally walked up to the, now familiar Austin. She hugged him, holding him tight, missing the way they used to hold each other. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. Something he hasn't done for too long.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed into Ally's shoulder.

And they just sat there.

oOoOo

Ally, Austin and Dez stood in the hallway.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean a llama doesn't like pancakes," Austin argued.

_Ahhhhhh!_

Ally looked down the hall.

"Uhm guys," she gained Austin's attention. "It's Kira."

Austin's eyes widened.

Kira swung an ax, making crack the school floors, missing three inches away from Austin's feet.

"Kira!" Ally and Dez yelled while Austin froze in fear. "What are you doing?!"

Kira pulled the ax from the ground and swung it on her shoulder. "You.. You- You actually dare to violate _my _Alex?" She threatened him with the ax again.

"What are you talking about?" Austin managed to ask as he tried to back up, unfortunately only to hit the wall behind him.

Elliot ran up to the scene. "Whoa, whoa whoa, is anyone wondering how she just brought a weapon on school grounds?!" He looked around at the blank faces and sighed. "Go on, then.." He backed up.

"Don't play stupid!" She rambled while she swung the ax around, luckily avoiding the bystanders. "Everyone's talking about it, how you and Alex 'hooked up,'" she quoted.

Ally interjected, "Wait, wait a minute, Kira.."

Kira dropped the ax and clung around Ally's waist, despite the fact that she's about two inches taller than "her lover." "Poor Alex!" She whined. "I know you're being blackmailed," She cupped her hands around Ally's face. "Is that why you're going out with him?"

"Wait, we're not going out," She said seriously, looking over at Austin. He gave Ally a look of confusion, making Ally shake her head and avert her eyes back to Kira's.

"Should we save him?" Dez whispered to Austin. "Now he's really being violated.."

Austin grabbed the collar of Ally's jacket and pulled her away from Kira.

"You should stop listening to those weird rumors," he told her as he pulled the dizzy Ally up to her feet. "How could that kind of stuff happen? Let's go," He told Dez and Ally.

Kira watched as they walked away, and she threw a pebble at the back of Austin's head.

"Hey!" Austin rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt.."

"Weird," she mocked Austin. "Shouldn't that be you? When you guys play basketball, you don't show any sort of reaction, even when the girls were cheering for you! However," she explained, "whenever something happened to Alex, you drop everything and rush over to him! Give me back.." She swung the ax again, missing by just centimeters, "my Alex!"

"Where the hell did you get that thing?!" Dez yelled.

"Oh, now someone comments on it," Elliot added as he passed by.

"Austin, use this!" Ally tossed him a fire extinguisher.

Kira looked over at Ally, seeing what she was tossing, but got blown away from the white foam from the red can that Austin had already caught.

"Run!" They all screamed, leaving the hallways completely empty.

oOoOo

"Finally, we're safe," Ally panted as the three of them tried to catch their breath in the abandoned basketball court.

"What on earth did she think she was doing?" Austin couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Although," Dez added, "Come to think of it, murder cases caused by love relationships are probably like this.. You guys are sure having a hard time," he laughed.

"This is all because of you!" They yelled in unison. Dez gave them a confused expression.

"You're the one that spread that rumor in the first place!" Ally continued.

"But.."

Austin cracked his knuckles, his eyes glaring at his best friend. "I guess our friendship is about to end," he threatened between cracks.

Dez put his hands up as a shield. "Wait, I'm sorry!" He fell on his butt, and started to crawl backwards. "Great, now my uniform is dirty, guys.. I mean, I know it's my fault! I'll figure out a way to solve this! Calm down, guys! Alex, I'll give you more porn?" He begged.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted. "Boys, let's not rough-house.."

The group looked over and saw a girl standing outside the fence. Ally knew she was a student because she was wearing the girl's school uniform.. That Ally was still dying to wear.

"I'm just trying to hand out permission slips you have to mail to your parents since we're having a field trip for juniors.. You're juniors right?" She asked, shyly.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm Alex," Ally smiled politely.

She handed Ally a slip. "No problem," the blonde girl smiled back.

And with that she left.

"Now where were we?" Austin cracked his neck.

"Wait, who was that?" Ally asked, curiously.

Dez stood up and walked over to Ally. "Barbara," he smirked. "I had a crush on her last year, but she wasn't interested," he frowned. "Don't you think her blue eyes just make you melt? Oh, and that blonde hair.." he swooned.

Ally smiled. "I think it's more of a light brown," she couldn't help but correct. "And her eyes are also mixed with gray, and you can tell she's a dancer because of her body structure, and-"

"Why are we describing Barbie?" Austin interrupted.

"She doesn't like to be called that," Dez folded her arms. "But nah, she's more of a sister.. Now I have Trish," he smiled again.

Ally looked down at the field trip form. "We're going camping?"

"Sweet!" Austin grew excited, then frowned. "But Dez, how are you going to fix this dumb rumor?"

Two sets of eyes glared at Dez again.

"Right.. uhm, Oh!" A light bulb popped above Dez's head. "We have to strike from the root... Kira." He faced Ally. "You have to go on a date.. with Kira. Starr."

Ally gulped.

* * *

**_Don't get upset Barbara, because you're going to be in the next chapter, too. PM or review me if you have suggestions:)_**

**_Alright guys, please review.. Or I won't update;) I only got a few last chapter! I wanna hear your thoughts don't make me cryD: Alright, until next time!_**


End file.
